Is it too late?
by LoveXPassion
Summary: Can a relationship happen at the wrong time? What if feelings linger? OOC
1. The End

**_Hey you lovely people! I'm back! I haven't wrote a story in a while, and well I had a fucked up dream about me and my boyfriend so I decided to make it a story! It might seem a bit confusing but it will make sense eventually! Hope you enjoy it!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did…oh gosh no one would watch it…**

**Chapter 1- The End**

The sun was lighting up the clear blue sky, there was a soft wind that made the leaves ruffle in the trees, there was a quietness surrounding the woods, but it wasn't peaceful. The young blonde and the young blue haired girl walked in silence that was highly uncomfortable. She looked up at the boy she loved, and saw he didn't look back; she sighed and grabbed his hand, hoping for a sign of love, affection. But there was not one loving embrace. She stopped walking and looked at the young boy in his eyes,

"What's wrong?" She asked, hoping she would get a real answer from him, but all he responded with was the one word.

"Nothing." She looked at him in disbelief, fighting the tears from coming down her face. She couldn't believe he was lying, right in front of her.

"I think you-"

"Please don't say it" He cut her off. She saw the tears grow in his eyes, She look at him with agony, and plea in her eyes.

"Listen please.." He looked at her. He knew where she was going to go with this conversation; he wanted to avoid it at all cost. He wanted to stop her, he wanted to say something, but it felt as if something, someone was stopping him.

"I know you still have feelings for her.."

"Please stop" he plead, she ignored his call and continued talking.

"Please, I know I don't make you happy, and I know you may never love me as much as you love her…"Tears started to form in her eyes. He wished to stop the tears before they fell from her angelic face.

"Please, don't, don't do this.."

"I'm sorry, just, just forget about me, go be with the girl who makes you truly happy, the girl you can see your entire life with.."

"Hinata you're the girl I-"

"No! I'm not" She had finally reached her limit, the tears fell from her eyes. "I see the love that still lingers in your eyes when you talk to her, look at her, even think of her. I know you love me, but you love her too, and I want someone who loves me…" She gulped at what she was about to say. "And only me.." Those words were what were needed to make his heart crumble.

"Hinata.."

"Naruto, go…just go with her, I know you love her.." She looked down at the ground.

"But-"

"Please, just go…" He watched at his girl-now ex-girlfriend cried in front of him. He went to place his arms around her, to comfort her, but she just backed away and shook her head. He was completely useless now. She looked up at him, "Go, she is waiting for you…" He shook his head; he tried to stop the tears.

He backed away and start running away from her. He couldn't believe what has happen. He took one final glance back at her and watched her collapse to the ground in tears. He turned away and had tears vanish in the wind. He ran as much as he can until he ran into the girl he loved. He looked at her and smiled. He approached her and looked into her green eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Naruto what's-"He placed his hands around her small frame and kissed her. Her eyes flew open in shock, the kiss broke off and she looked at him, speechless. "Why-"

"Please be with me…" was all he told her. She didn't say anything in response. She placed her lips onto his and sealed the deal. He held her closer. "Oh Sakura.."

* * *

She saw the scene unfold in front of her, she felt as if her heart was being torn from her chest, and someone was stepping all over it, She covered her mouth so her sobs wouldn't escape her. She knew it was for the better, but she never understood why it was always her who got hurt in the end. She put her back against a tree and looked up at the sky, the clouds rolled in slowly, the wind became harsher. She watched the leaves thrash against one another as they fell one by one around her.

She closed her eyes, but all she could see was Naruto. She clenched her chest and started to run home. She didn't know what to do, what to feel, she didn't even know what wad worth living for anymore. She ran until she went into her apartment and collapsed on her bed. She sobbed into her pillow; she didn't know what else to do with herself. She felt so, alone without him in her life now. She turned to the left and saw the rain go down her window pain. She looked at her night table and saw a picture of Naruto and herself, on a picnic date she had set up for them. She saw the smiles, the happiness, the laughter behind their eyes. But it was all gone now, she wanted to smile, she wanted to have happy memories, but all they did was bring pain to her heart.

She picked up the photo from her night table and looked at it carefully. She touched over Naruto's face and realized, she will never have him again, and she can never say he was hers. She closed her eyes tightly to try and fight the tears, but it was too much. She threw the picture across the room; all that was heard was a loud crash. She lay on the bed and curled up on her side. She watched the rain slide down her window.

'why is it always me…why aren't I ever good enough…' She screamed in her head. She closed her eyes. She wanted to escape her misery; she didn't want to feel the pain anymore. 'Why…' was the only word she was able to repeat in her head that night.

* * *

"Naruto…" She said lightly… "Naruto" She repeated, she started to fidget until she felt a hand go over her cheek, she jolted upward and looked around her room. All that surrounded her was darkness, not a single soul was with her. She sighed and wiped the wet tears that lingered on her face. She got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She sighed and looked at the mirror; she looked at her eyes and saw they were red and puffy from all the crying. She walked away from the bathroom. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She looked inside of it with a blank stare, but before she could resist, she thought of how Naruto would always sneak up on her and hug her from behind. She felt the heart break again. She tried holding it in long enough to make it to her bed.

She lay back down and looked at her ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried to fight the tears away. But all she could think of is him, of how he hugged her, kissed her, embraced her, she couldn't stand it! She wishes she could hate him! She wishes she could never think of him again, but it seemed useless. She grabbed her pillow and held it close to her.

"I can't do this…" She said to herself, she clenched the pillow tighter as she started to sob. "Naruto…" She said to herself, she finally reached the point of exhaustion. She fell asleep with the thought of his loving embrace.

Hours went by until she finally awoke; she looked at the clock and saw it was 10 A.M. She had to be at work but she couldn't find the strength. She couldn't bear to think of facing him today, let alone her fellow coworkers. She sat up right on the bed and looked out the window. It was a bright sunny day, she puffed and walked to the bathroom. She undressed and went into the shower. The hot water hurt her eyes due to her rubbing. She washed herself up and walked out the bathroom and put on black slacks and a white button down shirt. She looked in the mirror and put her hair in a messy bun.

"This is the best it's going to get" she said silently. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She made her way to her car and drove off to work.

* * *

She made it to work after 30 minutes and walked out her car. She sighed and opened the door; she walked in and saw everyone going on with their everyday life. She couldn't help but feel jealous, She wanted to be happy, she wanted to enjoy the day, but there was not one thing that could of made her happy. She walked into her office and sat on her chair. She looked at her desk top and saw a picture of her and Naruto. She covered her eyes and huffed. She opened them and looked at the picture one last time, she felt the tears arise again. She right clicked the mouse and went to desk top, she looked for a basic photo of trees or some other shit, she clicked it and a box came up.

'You sure you want to proceed with this action?'

She stared at it, even the computer knew this wasn't right, she grazed over no, but clicked yes and looked at the plain screen. She was lost in thought until she heard a man's voice.

"Hey everything okay?" She was startled and looked up at her fellow coworker. He saw her jump. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

She smiled lightly and looked up at him. "No, I was just, on a different planet or something…How are you?"

"I'm alright I guess, been better, but how about you? I don't think I ever seen you like this, unless it was a sick day.."

"Oh…" She looked at her reflection and laughed a little. "I guess you can say it's not one of my good days…"

"Well how about I treat you to come lunch, just a couple more hours till lunch, how does that sound?"

She looked up at his dark eyes, she had nothing to lose. "I think I can use that…"

"Then you can tell me what's bothering you.." He said while smirking, he walked away. "See you in a couple of hours.

"Yea see you.." She smiled a little and watched as he walked away. She looked at the time, it was 10:45. She sighed. "Just 2 more hours!" She laid herself out on the desk, the 2 hours went by, she pushed herself to do the work she had to, it was just so hard.

* * *

She looked at the time and saw it reached 1 o got out her seat and was startled by a tall dark figure. "Checking if I was going or not?"

He smirked. "Hn, I just thought it be easier if we went together." She smiled and walked side by side with him to this little diner. They got seats and sat face to face. They placed their order; Hinata looked at her hands.

"So tell me, what's going on?"

"What do you-"

"Where are you pictures of Naruto, what happened…" She didn't know how to respond to that, she probably looked like such a fool right now, how she could explain this to him.

"We…"

"Hinata, trust me…I know what you're feeling…" She tilted her head in curiosity. "Let's just say, I had to leave a certain someone I cared for, for reasons, which leave me heartbroken till this day."

"But you're always flirting and taking a new girl home everyday" He chuckled a little.

"Doesn't mean I'm happy…Hinata, what's going on?"

"It ended.."

"What-"

"Naruto and I are done…broke up…I let him go…"

Sasuke looked at her; he understood this all too well. He got up and stood over her; he closed his arms around her and petted her head. "It'll be okay.."

**To be continued…**

**_A/N- I haven't really wrote a story in a while, so here is one! Just the first chapter of course, I hope you like it! Give me feed back guys! Its 2 a.m~! Love You all!_**

**_Fefe D._**


	2. Sadness has Company

**_Here is Chapter 2, tell me what you guys think!_**

**_Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, or any anime for that matter…_**

**Chapter 2- Sadness has company**

She felt his tight embrace around her shoulders; she just started to sob more into his stomach. She couldn't deal with this pain on her own, she wanted it to become numb, and she didn't want to feel like this. All she wanted was to be happy. He held her tighter as he felt her body shake from the sobs coming out of her. He raised her head and looked into her eyes.

"How about we get out of work for the rest of the day, and we have some bonding time?" She looked at him; she didn't know what he was up to, until something clicked in her head.

"Sasuke I don't-"

"I'm not trying to hook up with you or anything, I see you more as my friend, a sister, not as a fuck buddy or anything else."

She laughed at his terms. "Do you have to be so vulgar?"

He smiled. "Come on, let's eat and enjoy our day." She smiled at him, she felt somewhat happy, and she just wanted to forget the pain Naruto left behind. Their food arrived and they started to eat. Sasuke looked at her, started to examine her behavior. He looked at her eyes, he knew that look all too well.

'I wish I didn't let you go…' he thought to himself. He got so lost in thought about the girl he loved.

**Flash back**

_"Sasuke…why are you doing this…" He looked at her in complete silence. He watched the tears flood her beautiful eyes._

_"It has to be done…you have so much for you here, and I have so much for me over there…I'll be back.."_

_"Sasuke, I don't want anyone but you! I love you so much!"_

_"Just stop…You can find someone better, find someone who will love you, and show it ten times more than I do. I have to go.." Sasuke starts to walk away._

_"Sasuke please…Please don't go!" She runs behind him and hugs him from behind. "Please Sasuke…Don't leave me like this!"_

_"You can find someone better….just go ahead."_

_"Sasuke..I-" he shrugged her hands off him and walked off to the plain Terminal, without a glace back. He knew if he did, he would never go through with this, he knew she'd be happier with someone else, he knew he is not what she wanted. But he knew he wanted her.._

**End of Flash back**

"Sasuke?" Hinata said while snapping her fingers in his face. "Earth to Sasuke!"

"huh?" He blinked and looked at Hinata. "Sorry I was just..lost in thought…" He placed his hands in front of his face and looked out the window to his left.

"Your eyes are watering, what were you thinking abou-"

"Come on, why don't we go get a couple of drink and see where the day takes us?" Sasuke got up and placed his hand in front of her. "We can both use it!"

She laughed and got up. "Well I haven't had a real drink in a while, so that sounds pretty good to me" She grabbed his hand and stood up. "Who is paying for it?"

"I got it" Sasuke pulled out a 20 and a 5 and started walking out the diner. Hinata laughed a little and walked next to him.

'What have I gotten myself into..' she thought to herself, but what was she going to lose, she already lost everything she loved. The day went into the night, the sky grew darker, the drinks grew stronger, and the mind grew weaker. It was 12 a.m. and Sasuke and Hinata were wasted. She let Sasuke into her apartment.

"I finally opened my door!" She yelled louder than needed.

"Yeaa!" Sasuke went into her house and into her room and jumped on her bed. "Damn this is such a comfortable bed!"

"Yea that's why it's mine!" She said jokingly. She jumped on the bed next to him. "Sasuke, am I a good person?"

Sasuke drunkly looked at the girl lying next to him. "I think you are amazing! Beautiful! Talented!"

"Then why –hic- am I not GOOD ENOUGH!" She yelled at the ceiling while raising her arms.

"You are! –hic- it's just, people don't see it! If I didn't see you as my sister, I would so –hic- bang you and be with you, but we both know, there is someone else-hic-"Sasuke admitted.

"I still…-hic- Love Naruto! Who do you-"

"I love…I…love…-hic-"

"Who do you-?" She turned and saw a sleeping Sasuke, she laughed and curled up in her blanket and fell silently to sleep. "Why do people we love hurt us so much…" Were the last words she said until she drifted off to a silent, pain less sleep.

* * *

"ugh what happened last ni-" Sasuke turned over to see Hinata, her hair was a mess, her shirt was falling off.."What happened last night…"

Hinata awoke to a shirt less Sasuke, and messy hair. "S-Sasuke?" She said startled. She didn't know what happened last night but she was worried.

"What…what happened last night…" She sat up and looked at the floor in front of her while rubbing her head. But as soon as she regained consciousness, her eyes grew wide.

"We…we didn't.."

"trust me we didn't.."

"How do you-"

"I would of left already.."

"What?"

"Sorry force of habit when fucking a girl, I just leave.."

"Well I guess the rumors are true, you are a player"

"Either that or deal with girls crying in the morning when I say I have to leave"

She laughed. "You got me there, well since I slept with you, want something to eat?"

Sasuke laughed a little. "Some coffee and toast would be nice.."

"And an aspirin or two?"

"Heh yeah hangover?"

"Yup" She walked to her kitchen and got the things to make coffee. She stared at her counter, she didn't know what to feel right now, she didn't feel sadness, but she didn't feel happiness, she felt numb. She put the coffee beans in the machine and pressed the button to start the coffee machine. She watched as the coffee slowly made its way into the pot. She didn't see any reason to go on, she wasn't excited for anything, she didn't look forward for tomorrow. She wrapped her hands around her self. She looked at the trees move in the wind and she remembered the moment Naruto placed his lips onto Sakura's. She held onto herself tighter. She wanted this misery to go away. She felt a sudden embrace around her.

"Naruto.."

"Hinata, what's wrong.." She opened her eyes to see Sasuke. She smiled, though she was disappointed. She just wanted someone around, to keep her company.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought is all…"

"I see that..hey you want to just, stay here and watch TV and stuff, I mean its Saturday, we don't have much else to do" She smiled at his suggestion.

"I'd like that.." She looked at the coffee machine and waited till it stopped to serve them both coffee. She brought the cups to the living room and sat next to Sasuke.

"Hinata…" she responded with a small hmmm while drinking her coffee. "What are you going to do?"

"About?"

"This, not being with Naruto anymore.." She looked down. What was she going to do? "You can't just sit here and mope around day by day.

"Sasuke.."

"hm?"

"What did you do when you lost that special someone?" Sasuke fell silent and looked at his coffee in his hand.

"That doesn't-"

"We are being honest with each other; now tell me what did you do?"

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "I Mopped around…for a real, real long time, I drank every night..I felt like there was no reason for me to live anymore. I loved her, in fact I still do, but she probably meet a fine guy who will shower her with love every single day, it was something I couldn't do.."

"Why.."Hinata asked bluntly. She never saw this side of Sasuke before. She worked with him, even went to high school with him, but she never really talked to him.

"I was so devoted to work, I was young, I wanted to get a good job, so…so I can make her happy, give her the house she always wanted, make her smile each and every day, give her the wedding she wanted but I couldn't do that with my original salary. We were fine, making ends meet, until I got a job offer that would pay me 25 dollars an hour, just starting."

"That's amazing!"

"I Know, now I make 35 an hour" he smirked. "She was so thrilled, she was happy for me, but then they told me, I would have to stay in America for a couple of months. I wasn't going to put her through that, she wa studying to become a medical student, why would I crush her hopes and dreams for me..So I told her I'm going to America and I wanted her to stay here, she argued and argued with me, she said she wasn't going to leave my side. I told her I.." Sasuke stopped talking. The tears from the diner were coming back again. "I told her we were through, she could be happier, find a better life for herself.." Those words brought sensations of feelings back again. "she cried. So much, and I wish I never saw her cry, But I know it was for the better…"

"Sasuke…"

"I left to America, I didn't look back, I wanted to not hold her from her dreams, her happiness, and I let her be free. I let her be happy even though I was not."

"Sasuke I, I'm so sorry.."

"You know Hinata, I sometimes wonder, what is she doing now, is she happy? Has she found someone..heh you know, she always told me, at her wedding, she wanted pink Sakura flowers everywhere, even on her dress, and she wanted the groom to where black and pink…I hate pink, but I was going to do it…for her, cause I loved her." Sasuke couldn't hold it; tears silently fell down his face. "Every time I think about it, my heart gets ripped a new whole, more emptiness fills me.."

They sat in complete silence; she never thought they would have similar situations. "I let him go, and I understand what you mean, it is the most horrible pain a person can face.." She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I just hope he is happy with her, I guess I'll be the old lady with a thousand cats." Hinata laughed a little and Sasuke looked at her weirdly.

"And I'll be that old guy who hates kids and is grumpy all the time." Sasuke and Hinata laughed.

"What are we going to do with our selves.."

"That's a good question…"

The day went on and they talked and talked about their lives, hardships, everything. Them being together, helped them ignore the void inside their heart. It got late and both had fallen asleep together. Hinata had her head on Sasuke shoulder, and his head was on top of hers.

* * *

_"Hinata! Oi Hinata!" She turned around and saw a blonde boy running at her._

_"Wh-what is it Naruto?"_

_"I..I wanted to..to um.."_

_"Well?"_

_"Know if you would go on a date with me!"_

_"A-Adate?''_

_"Yes, tomorrow…for dinner?"_

_"U-um, of course! I-I'd love that.."_

_"yes! Thank you so much! I'll see you then Hinata!"_

_"Y-yea see you.."_

_"Naruto….." His figure started fadeing into a cold darkness. "Naruto don't go!" The room became dark around her. She looked for him. "Naruto!" _

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

"Come back! Naruto come back!"

"Hinata what's wrong!" her eyes shot open and she saw Sasuke with worried eyes. "You were yelling are you-"

Without a second thought she began to cry in his arms. "Naruto…Naruto.." She cried out his name. All the pain came right back. She wanted to numb it again. He held her close. He didn't know what to say to her, he understood how she felt.

Her crying started to decrease to the point she fell asleep, he held her close. "You're going to go through so much pain…" he closed his eyes and pictured the girl he loved. "Why couldn't we be happy…" A tear fell from his eyes and landed on her head.

The night passed on and it was Sunday. Hinata awoke to Sasuke's arms around her. She moved out of his grasp and walked to the window. She sighed and watched as the rain came down. She didn't know what was going to happen. She heard a slight sound from the couch.

"Sasuke?"

He sat up and looked at Hinata. "You okay?"

"Yea just looked at the rain.." She smiled a little and continued looking out the window. Sasuke got up from the couch. He walked to her and placed a blanket around her shoulders.

"It's going to get better…"

"I hope your right…"

**_A/N: Well here is chapter two! As you can see, they are both vulnerable and sad, and I think a lot people dislike Naruto! I know it seems to be taking a weird turn but just keep reading! I hope it isn't terrible, feedback? Love you guys and thanks for following!_**

**_Fefe D._**


	3. Realizations

**_Hey guys! Here it is! I hope you enjoy it, it took a lot of imagination for me to do this, and a lot of angry thoughts, but anyway, hope you guys like it, I worked hard on it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, even though I'd love to!_**

**Chapter 3- Realizations**

The days went on, they starting turning into weeks, months, and before she realized. She was in the month of February. The time went on and a small of amount of happiness started to come back into her eyes again. She stayed away from a lot of people, except Sasuke. She felt like that was truly the only person who understood her pain the most. She spent her holidays with him, birthday, even the New Year. Her days was filled with him, but it made her feel better. But once she got home, things would change.

She would remember her sorrow when she was alone. He always found a way to sneak into her head. Sometimes it would be something said on a TV show, a sappy love movie, or even a ramen commercial. She wanted to be strong, and she fought and fought each day. She finally felt like she was starting to move on. She hasn't seen nor heard from the Uzamaki in a long time, though it did sadden her a little, she felt as if it was for the better. Her nights consisted of tears, sobs, long conversations with Sasuke to ease her mind, but in the end, it was helping her heal.

She was sitting on her couch one day, she had the day off and Sasuke was out getting laid with some random chick, her name was Karin Hinata believed. She was more like a booty call. She laughed a little and flipped through the channels of her television. She was absent minded until she heard her telephone ring. She got off the couch and ran to the kitchen.

'Maybe Sasuke finished early' she said while laughing. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata!" Said a voice she knew all too well. Hinata froze and listened carefully to the voice. "Hinata you there?" She gulped loudly. Her heart began to beat fast, her palms began to sweat. She was nervous, shocked, she didn't know what to make of this situation. Until she finally had the courage to speak up.

"Hello.."

"Hey! Took you forever to answer!" said the young boy jokingly.

"Yea..heh" she said awkwardly. "Well how are you?" She was going to regret asking that, she just knew it.

"I been alright, just had a lot on my mind recently. I haven't seen you around Konoha, I been looking for you."

"Y-You have?"

"Yea I wanted to know if you would like to meet up for lunch at the small café we use to go to, what do you say?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Why was he calling her and asking her to go out with him so randomly? Why did he still have her number. Without a second thought she blurted out. "Sure, meet you there in 10?"

"Sounds like a date, see you then Hina-chan!"

"Yea, see you…"

And with that they hung up the phone. She looked out her kitchen window. She was confused, but excited. She hadn't seen him in a long time, and she wanted to know what was going on with him recently. Although she had a weird feeling, she shrugged it off and put her shoes on and walked out the door. She walked in light speed to the little café they use to go to.

'I'm surprised he remembered I loved going here with him' she thought to herself. The thought caused a smile on her face. She didn't want to feel happiness about seeing him, but she just couldn't help it, she knew she was still in love with him. She looked around until she saw him. He waved his hand happily in the air.

"Oi Hinata!" She watched him as he got closer. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again. She didn't want to, she wants to hate him, but she just cant.

"Hey, Naruto.."

"Long time no see! How are you!" He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. She missed his hugs, she tried to not loosen her heart, she didn't want to be hurt by him.

"I been good.." She smiled softly. "Let's go inside its pretty chilly out." They walked inside and sat face to face in the middle of the small café. She ordered her original, mocha and a cinnamon bun, and he ordered coffee light and sweet, with a piece of cake.

'Just like old times..' She thought to herself.

"So what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing I guess, work, living on my own and stuff. "

"Ahh I see, I-"

"Naruto, may I ask you a question?"

"what is it? You can ask me anything."

"Why now…"

"What do you-"

"it's been almost a year, why ask me to meet up with me now!" She couldn't contain herself, she finally was letting out the anger she held inside.

"Hinata.."

"No! why Naruto! Why!"

"Because I.."

"You what.."

"I'm getting married…to Sakura…"

* * *

The last couple of months have been pretty smooth sailing for him, other than trying to keep Hinata from doing anything to rash, or feeling too much sadness, he was doing well. He just got what he needed from Karin and he was going on with his day. He felt like nothing could ruin it, until he passed by a certain stranger on the block.

"Sasuke…" His heart skipped a beat; he knew that voice perfectly, including when it said his name. He didn't want to look back. "Sasuke, is that really you.." He looked at the sky and then turned around. "Sasuke it is you…."

"The one and only.." He said coldly, trying not to show any emotion from his voice or face. He looked at Sakura and saw, she was happy to see him, but she was also saddened, for a reason he didn't know.

"how are you.."

"I..I been okay I guess, how about yo-"before he finished his statement he saw the big rock on her hand. She noticed and she placed her hand behind her back. "I see you took my advice.."

She looked down; she swallowed her tears and looked up at him. "I…"

"Look you're happy, that's what matters right?"

"Sasuke you know I-"

"You what? Loved me? Hey there sweet heart, that's past tense.."

"Sasuke Please I-"

"Save your breath for the man you're going to marry.."

"You pushed me away! You left me! What was I supposed to do!"

"You know Sakura, they say, if love was meant to be, it will find its way, and you know, I tried to believe that you'd wait, you'd hold on, and I'd be the one putting the ring on your finger!"

"Sasuke you never told me you got back! You don't think I waited! You don't think I cried! I have been unhappy for so long! I'm still-" She stopped herself short before she realized what she was admitting.

"You still aren't happy.." Sakura stood silent and looked at the ring on her finger. "Sakura, what do you want.."

"I…I wanted you, I wanted you since high school, I wanted to become your wife! But you left me…and never gave me a sign that you were home.. why…" This time, Sasuke didn't know what to say. "Sasuke, trust me, I love you, I still do, and I want to be with you, but how can I be so sure that you won't get up and go again! Leave me and not even give me a chance! You know, before, I could have dropped everything and went, but now I can't. Now I'm a doctor and I can't just leave. I would have dropped my dreams because I knew what we had been real! Shit, I know I still …I still…" She didn't want to say it again, she knew she loved him, but she loved Naruto too, right?

"Sakura, you should really think about this, honestly, think about what you're doing…don't hurt this guy, do you really love him?"

She wondered the same thing herself. Did she really love Naruto, or was she In love with the thought of someone comforting her and being there. She looked at Sasuke and couldn't help but feel her heartbeat throughout her body.

"Sasuke I-"

"If you need me, my number hasn't changed, just think about this.." she watched as he started to walk away. "Oh and by the way…remember the promotion I told you about before I left…I got it.." He walked off and Sakura watched him.

"So all he said he wanted to do was true.." She didn't know what to make of this situation. Naruto and herself were to be married soon, how could she bare to see Naruto when her love for another man has taken over her.

* * *

"Y-you're getting married…"

"Yes..I'm getting married Hinata, I called you here to-"

"I can't believe this, Look Naruto! I'm happy for you, but I dealt with enough pain knowing you loved someone else when you were with me! I think I'm justified to say, IM DONE!"

"Hinata, don't you understand! I loved you!"

"But you love her more!"

"What makes you say that? You have no idea what's been going on in my head! You have no idea how I been feeling!"

"You have no damn idea what's been going on with my life Naruto! Every damn night I cry, and wish you were there to hold me, but no! Maybe I shouldn't have told you I love you!"

"Hinata! You're the best thing to have happened to me, I was young immature and-"

"And what stupid! You still are, look at what you're doing!"

"Getting married?! Moving on?! You told me-"

"You know, people said you were an idiot, but I never thought you would be this much of a moron!"

"Hinata, I can't do this!"

"Can't do what, take the pain! Oh trust me, I know the pain hurts, it sucks! You know Naruto, every day I stay with a friend, I have him there to comfort me I have him-"

"Woah what! Him?! Who is him?!"

"Why does it matter?" Naruto fell silent. "Exactly! It doesn't!

"I see you really loved me.."

"Don't even play that! He is just being a friend!"

"I wonder what you have to do for him to be your frie-" Naruto cut himself off, but it was too late, he done said it all. The tears were flooding her eyes.

"I can't believe you.." she start to walk out the café, Naruto chased after her.

"Hinata wait!"

"No! I waited! And Im done! I hoped and wished one day you would love me as much as you loved her! I wanted you to, but in the end, I was never good enough for you!"

"Hinata! I didn't mean any of that I was just-"

"Just what?!"

"Jealous alright…"

''why are you jealous?"

"Because, I don't want any other guy in your life, I want it to be just me, and only me.."

"Welcome to my life.."

"Hinata's, I came here because I wanted to tell you-"

"You told me enough! I'm tired of listening!"

"I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD GO THROUGH WITH THIS!"

"You should of thought of that before you proposed!" He never heard her so harsh in his entire life, he couldn't believe what he made her turn into.

"I did this to you…"

"Naruto, if you loved me, you would of did something to come back. Do me a favor, if you figure out your feelings in time, you might have a chance to restart.." And with those words, she walked away from him, those slow steps became faster, until she started running home. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

She opened the door and went into her bathroom. She was tired of feeling pain. She wanted happiness already. She couldn't fight the tears. She took off her clothes and filled the bathtub with hot water. She looked at the water, then walked into her bathtub and laid down in it. She closed her eyes, she was finding a form of peace until her phone started to vibrate. She brought her hand out of the bathtub and looked at the caller ID.

She looked carefully and remembered, its Naruto's number. She muted it and put the phone down. Less than a minute later the phone went off again. She looked at the number and saw it was him again. She sighed and mutes it once again. But then the phone kept going off, again, and again, and again. She couldn't take it anymore. She picked up.

"Hello!"

"Hinata where are you?"

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm in the bathroom why?"

"I'm outside your apartment door, can you let me in please…"

"oh, okay one sec." She hanged up and got a robe on. She went to the door and opened it for him.

"Hey.."

"Hey what's going on.."

"I saw her.."

"Who.."

"Remember the girl, the one I let go off and all that other bull shit."

"yea"

"I saw her and…and we talked…she told me she loved me…but she is getting married…"

Hinata formed a weird look on her face. "That's odd, cause I ran into Naruto today, he told me he was getting marr-WOAH!"

"What is i-"

"You, you were with Sakura!?"

"N-Naruto is marrying Sakura!"

"How didn't we…what.." Hinata felt confused. "This isn't right..what are they doing…they know they aren't in love with another…it's just.."

"Needy love, they both were vulnerable…"

"And they miss took it as love and now…they are…getting married…"

"We have to stop this…"

"But how…"

" I think they will figure it out.."

With Sakura and Naruto

Sakura and Naruto sat at the table in silence. "I think I'm going to head to bed…" Sakura said, she got up and started walking to the bed room.

"Alright, I'll um, be up for a bit."

"Okay, night…"

"yea..night.."

Sakura walked into the room and lay down on the bed. She looked at her celling. 'What am I doing, I even know this isn't right…' She thought to herself. What was she going to do now that they were together… 'Sasuke…why are you always right…'

Naruto sat on a chair in the living room and looked at the night sky. 'Hinata…why was I so stupid…' He sulked in the chair. 'I wish I would of know, what I felt for Sakura wasn't love, it was still my petty kid crush…I wasn't mature enough to be with someone like you, who was going to show me real love.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Maybe it was too soon….' He closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to cry. 'How much did I put you through…how I can get you back…FUCK! How am I supposed to end things with Sakura…'

He punched the couch arm. He realized how deep in shit he was in. He sighed and looked behind him, revealing a sad Sakura.

"Hey whats wron-"

"Naruto I don't think we should do this.."

"What.."

"I think we are doing this for all the wrong reasons…"

"What do you mean?"

"we were both vulnerable, sad, and needed someone, we were, at the right place at the right time…"

"Sakura, to be honest, I had the same thought.."

"Naruto, we have to forget this wedding…we need to go after the people we love…and it's not each other.. I know you are still in love with Hinata, it's a way different feeling you had for me as a kid….and now…"

"I don't know how I can get her back…"

"I don't know how I can get Sasuke back.."

"First things first, we should get rid of your ring.."

"Agreed" Sakura laughed a little. "Naruto, don't give up, fight for her…I know you love her, just as much as she loves you, you can just be stupid sometimes…"

"You got that right..and, show Sasuke how much he means to you.."

"If he will even give me a chance…"

"He is stubborn, but he always had a soft spot for you…"

"Naruto.."

"What?"

"Thank you…"

**_A/N: Alright, this chapter took a while but I finished. I know you all are like, what is Naruto going to have to do to win Hinata back, well you'll see, it won't be easy! And For Sasuke and Sakura, you can imagine how aggressive that will be! I hope you guys are enjoying it, I will update hopefully later on, I hope I'm not disappointing you guys! Love ya~!_**

**_Fefe D._**


	4. Why Now?

_**Here It is! I Know I took forever! I'm truly sorry….**_

**Chapter 4: Why Now?**

Sasuke was walking through Hinata's apartment early the next morning. He spent the night because he worried how Hinata was going to be due to the events that occurred the day before. And in all honesty, he didn't feel like being alone, though he would never admit it to himself. He looked at the clock and saw it was 9 a.m. He scratched the top of his head and yawned. He walked to the bathroom, but as he opened the door his face flushed a crimson red.

"E-Eh Good Morning…"

Hinata watched as Sasuke just starred at her fellow coworker, her face became insanely red, to the point she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"GET OUT!" She yelled while throwing a roll of toilet paper at him, he slammed the door behind him and couldn't help but have a smirk come across his face. He began to walk from the bathroom.

"I swear, Naruto could really be a moron. " He said while he walked to the opposite direction.

**Sakura and Naruto**

Naruto was getting ready to leave and find Hinata and tell her everything. He looked behind him and saw a girl standing behind the couch.

"Hey Sakura good morning"

"Hey Naruto..what's up?"

"Getting ready to find her, you okay?"

"No Not really.."

"Why what's going on?"

"I don't think youll be okay once I tell you.."

"Sakura what is it?"

"So I was talking to Ino, who was talking to Tenten the other day and-"

"Why do you always listen-"

"Naruto! Tenten works with Hinata, so of course she knows whats going on in the office."

"Wait, whats going on in the office?" Naruto looked confused, a part of him was afraid to hear the news.

"Sasuke and Hinata are together.." At that moment Naruto felt as if his world was crumbling before him. He stopped moving.

"Naruto I-"

"No.." He continued putting his shoes on.

"What do you mean no?"

"I refuse to believe it"

"But they said-"

"They said Sasuke was involved in a shooting overseas, but was he? No, so I want to see if this is true, with my own eyes, and if it is, I'll stop." Sakura smiled at him.

"Your right…"

"Go out, get Sasuke, and show him the truth, as I will with Hinata."

"Naruto, when did you become so smart?"

"Once I broke our engagement" He said as he walked through the door. She laughed.

"That makes two of us!"

**Hinata and Sasuke **

After the long and awkward morning, both Sasuke and Hinata got into his car and headed to work. He looked to the side as he was driving and looked at Hinata's face.

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer. He sighed, "If it's about this morning-"

"No" She said with a little laughter leaving her. "I just, I just wasn't expecting to see Naruto, or talk to him, let alone know he is getting married…" She stood looking at her hands in her lap. "It was just ,really unexpected you know?"

"Trust me I understand" He said while turning into their office parking lot. "Do you think I was expecting to see Sakura at all?"

"Well that's true." She said while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "On top of that, both of them getting married…to each other."

"hn…" Sasuke couldn't help but think of the look he saw in her eyes, it was the same look she had when he left her a while back.

"Sasuke-"

"Come on, we can't be late..Tsunade will kill us." He said coldly while getting out the car. Hinata sighed at her friends' action towards her.

She got out the car and closed the door behind her. She sighed and began to walk to the entrance of their job. She was lost in thought until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see who it was , as she looked at the young girl with two buns on her head, she smiled.

"Hey Tenten"

"Hey Hinata, how has everything been?"

"Its been fine I guess.."

"Is there something you been meaning to tell me?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Like about a certain someone"

"Do you mean-"

"Sasuke!

"W-what about him?"

"That stutter says it all!" Tenten yelled.

"What wait no!" Hinata panicked.

"Don't try hiding it from me young Hyuuga!"

"No Tenten really!"

"Everyone knows Hinata! Everyone in the office has been talking about it, well is it official?" She smirked at her. Hinata didn't answer, she grunted and walked away. "Let me know!" She yelled as she watched her friend walk off.

'I need to find Sasuke…Ugh I can't believe this!' She yelled to herself. "Where could he be?" Hinata searched all throughout the office for him. She saw the time was flying by, that she decided to give up and go to her desk. She sighed in defeat; she took out her phone and text Sasuke to meet her at a little café around their break. She began to go through some paper work, she kept getting the occasional 'You go girl! I didn't know you had it in you!' or the 'How is he' which frankly disturbed her. Was that all were on her co workers minds? She looked at the time and thanked god it was after 1. She was able to go take her break. She got up from her desk while trying to avoiding stupid comments.

As she was walking to the café, she was so lost in thought she didn't hear anyone call her name behind her. She was startled as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked behind her, and she felt as if her breath was caught in her throat. She looked at him, not knowing whether to feel surprised and happy, or to be angry and want to kick him where it hurts.

"Hinata! I been looking for you all day! Look we need to talk"

"Don't you think we did enough talking yesterday?" Remarked Hinata.

"Okay look I know I deserved that, and everything you said yesterday, I messed up big time, not only yesterday but throughout our entire relationship." Hinata was about to speak. "No let me finish, I wasn't ready to have someone so wonderful in my life, Hinata, you were" he paused. "You are, everything a wife should be, and I apologize for not noticing that sooner.." She looked at him with shock, she couldn't believe what's she was hearing. " Hinata, I love you and-"

"Oi Hinata" Said a man in a cold voice known throughout Konoha. Her eyes grew wide as his hands went around her waist.

"W-what-"Before she could finish, Sasuke voiced a shut up to her.

"Hey Dope, long time no see, how has everything been?" Said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. He watched as Naruto's heart crumbled at his words. "Heard about the wedding, congrats, I was thinking about proposing to this cutie-"

"STOP!" Hinata yelled and pushed away from Sasuke. "Why are you-" before she could finish her statement and tell Naruto the truth he looked down and began to speak.

"So…I see the rumors aren't a lie, well I'm glad you're happy.."

"Naruto no please its nothing-"

"You know the saying, what goes around comes around eh?"

"Naruto please"

"See ya around!" He walked off with his hands in his pocket. He now understood a good percent of the heart break Naruto has given Hinata.

Hinata was about to run after him but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!"

"Hinata, look what you are doing! All you're doing is running back into his arms and for what? For him to hurt you again!" yelled Sasuke. He never yelled, but when he did, it meant it was serious. He didn't want her to be hurt again.

"Sasuke, I know what may happen, but I can't let him get away!"

"Hinata stop being a fool!"

"He was a fool when you got locked up over sea!" She yelled, "When that shooting happened, Naruto packed his bags and went to get you out! He was the only fool who believed in you!" With those words, Sasuke let go of her wrist.

"Go, be a fool…you learned from the best." And with that, Hinata ran off to find him. "I think it's time for me to suck up my pride…" He said to him self. At that moment his eyes went wide.

"Is there something you would like to explain?"

**Naruto and Hinata**

"Naruto!" She saw his spikey hair from a distance and ran after him. "Naruto please wait!" He finally stopped and she caught up to him, she was out of breath but she still managed to smile at him. "Naruto I-"

"What." He said coldly.

"Why-"

"What else do you possibly need to tell me" He said as he looked at the ground.

"Naruto please give me a cha-"

"I think I saw and heard enough from you and Sasuke-"

"I didn't say one word!"

"but you sure showed it-"

"You know Naruto, why do you do this!"

"Do What!"

"Never give me a chance!" Naruto knew exactly what words meant. He started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me! I had enough of you walking away!"

"What!"

"Why! Why did you tell me this today, all of a sudden?" Naruto looked up at her with eyes filled with tears. She never saw such sadness before.

"Because I realized I was wrong, I realized what an idiot I have been for all these years! Knowing you loved me since we were young, it scared me, and so I still held on to someone who I thought I would be safe with! I thought you would hurt me; I thought you would leave because you would come to your senses and realize I'm not the man you think I am! I was scared, and my coward ness hurt you! I always knew you were wonderful, I knew you were a man's dream, but I didn't think I can handle it, I didn't want to open myself to you, and end up getting hurt!"

"If you would have given me a chance!" She couldn't do it anymore; she was tired of trying to be strong. If you would have opened up, you would of saw that I'm nothing like you thought I was! I thought you, out of all people would know that! Everyone always knew I cared for you, since we were young! Ahh!" She yelled in frustration. "Why does any of this matter? You are marrying Sakura soon.."

"No.."

"What?" She said shocked.

"I broke off the wedding with her.."

"Why.."

"Because not only me, we both realized this was wrong, this is not what we wanted, we wanted to be with the person who knew us inside and out. We were both cowards and hey, misery likes company right?" He sighed. "I know it doesn't matter what I say, hey you can hate me for all I know, and may never want to talk to me again. But, I need you to know everything, I need you to know that I love you, so much and I was always afraid to be the guy you wanted."

"Naruto, you were always the guy I wanted, since the beginning.."

"Hinata-"

"Look, I think we both need a little more time to get out lives back to normal.." She looked at him.

"Thank you.."

"For what?"

"Just thank you…" She walked up to him and hugged him. His eyes grew wide as her arms tightened around his waist.

"Hinata.."He put his arms around her small frame and smiled.

"I'll see you Naruto…" She said while letting go. Naruto didn't want her to go, he wanted to keep holding her, but he had to.

"Alright.."

"We'll talk more later.." She left as Naruto watched her.

Sakura and Sasuke

"Well?"

"Sakura I-"

"I thought Uchiha's are never lost of words" She cleared her throat. "So what was going on between you and Hinata? I heard you two-"

"No, it's a stupid rumor, let me guess you heard it from Ino?"

"Heh, you remember a lot don't you.."

"Nothing is, and has not been going on between us. "

"Sasuke, what are we going to do.."

"We?"

"Yea, I want to be with you, and I think you want to be with me too right?"

"I do…"

"But I can't find it yet to forgive you…You really hurt me Sasuke, and I hurt you too.."

Sasuke looked at her for a very long time. "Why don't we start from the beginning?"

"Before we do that, I have one question.."

"Hn?"

"How come you didn't come and find me?"

"Cause I-"

"You didn't want me to be happy, if it meant being with someone else. You wanted me to be happy with you…Why did you lie?"

"I thought it be better if I just let you go.."

"For who? My world has been destroyed since you left me"

"I'm sorry…." She didn't answer. "But answer me something.."

"What is it?"

"Why Naruto?" He asked with a disgusted voice. She began to laugh.

" He has been our friend since we were young, he was like a safety post.."

" I'm the only safety post you need.."

"Sasuke…"

_**Ahh Its late as hell! So So Sorry! Hope you guys like it, leave your thoughts please :D Love you guys!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	5. What are you doing here?

_**(A/N Hey you guys, long time no see! Well Here it is, the chapter you been waiting for! Sorry I took so long…)**_

**Chapter 5: What are you doing here?**

Hinata was walking home; the night sky had already fallen. She didn't know how to feel, she didn't want to forgive him just yet. She knew it didn't seem right to just forgive, because she still felt a grudge, she still felt hurt. She opened her door and stepped into her dark apartment. She flicked the light on and saw the emptiness.

"I guess Sasuke ran into Sakura" She said giggling to herself. She went into her kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Hmm, I'm not all that hungry.." She walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed. Her mind was just filled with thoughts. She couldn't understand, she loved Naruto, so much, but he hurt her so bad. She just didn't have it in her heart to forgive him yet, even though she wanted too. She sighed and stood up.

"Maybe a bath will help me clear my head." She began to remove her clothes; she touched her skin softly and remembered when Naruto would touch her softly. She smiled at the thought. She took off the rest of her clothes and wrapped a towel around her naked body. She went into the bathroom and shut the door, and made sure to lock it this time. She had the water run as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She hated how she looked, she was so pale, had such light eyes, and their dark hair that stuck out like a sore thumb. "What says he just won't find someone else who is beautiful and can treat him better than I can…" She felt tears run down her face. It has been a long time since she cried, but these tears were different.

She looked at self once more and huffed. She walked to the bathtub and laid in it. She let the hot water surround her body, she closed her eyes and put her head under the water.

"_Hinata.."_

"_Yes Naruto?"_

"_There is something I been meaning to tell you.." He said while blushing._

"_Naruto-kun, come on what is it?"_

"_You remember you told me you loved me?"_

_She blushed at his words and looked down. "Yea I remember, but I also told you , you didn't have to give me an answer until you were ready-"_

"_I have an answer now.." He got closer to her and moved a strand of her from her face. Her heart beat increased as he looked at her in the eyes. She just stood quiet and waited for the answer he was going to give her. She held her breath. "Hinata.."_

"_Naruto-kun.."_

"_I Love You too…" She felt the tears form in her eyes, she never felt so happy in her life,he loved her, he came close and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips._

She brought herself up from the water and pushed her hair back. The tears formed again but it wasn't from happiness.

'Naruto did you really mean that, do you truly love me like you said…'

She got up from the bath and wrapped the towel around her wet body. She walked to her room, closed the door and threw herself on the bed. She didn't even notice the tears rolling down her face.

"Naruto why…..was it my fault…" She put the pillow over her face as the tears kept falling, she didn't know how to feel, she loved him, but she was tired of getting hurt.

She lay on her stomach and closed her eyes, she was startled as her phone vibrated. She whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at the name. It said Naruto; she had forgotten to delete his number. She sighed and looked at the message.

'_Hey Hinata, I hope you have a good night, Please try your hardest not to cry…I saw the look on your face.'_

Reading those words just made the tears fall more. How can a person who knew her so well, hurt her so much.

'_I'll be at your house around 5, so we can talk…I'll see you then, bye'_

She sighed, she didn't know how to feel about that, a part of her was excited, but another part was worried. What else did they need to talk about. She grunted and threw the pillow over her face.

With Sasuke

Sasuke and Sakura were in her bedroom watching TV, Sakura ended up falling asleep while curled up in Sasuke's arms. He looked to his side and saw Sakura; he smiled and touched her lightly. "Hey sleeping beauty, you going to wake up?"

"I Don't want too..it's been so long since we been this close.."

"I Know..."

"Heh but I do think it's the first time you haven't slept with me while we laid in the same bed" She giggled.

"Oh come on you know I can be a gentlemen.." Sakura just stared at him.

"uh-huh"

"Aw come on don't you remember our first date!"

"True true, but once we dated a month, I don't think you could of waited any longer."

"Heh I'm sorry, you have always been irresistible "She giggled and blushed. " You don't know how honored I am to be your first"

"And I was yours…"

"And You'll be my last" He kissed her softly and held her close. "I should get going"

"yea, I don't think we should just rush into this"

"Yea…" She walked him to the door as he grabbed his jacket.

"You'll be stopping by tomorrow?"

"Of course I will Sakura, I just need to make sure Hinata is okay…"

"I feel terrible about this…"

"You know she would never hate you.." He kissed her head lightly. "Just get some rest, text me if anything okay?"

"Okay I will, she kissed his cheek. Well I'll be seeing you then"

"Hn, See you" She was about to close the door until his foot got in the way. "oh and one more thing."

"Hm? What is it?"

"You and Naruto aren't sleeping in the same bed are you?"

She ended up laughing, she poked his cheek. "No Sasuke, he is sleeping in the living room and I'm sleeping up stairs."

"Okay, just had to make sure."

"Good Bye Sasuke"

"Bye Sakura"

Sasuke got into his car and drove to Hinata's place. He didn't know how she would be after seeing Naruto; he just wanted to make sure she was okay. It was a silent drive but he finally made it to her apartment. He went upstairs and saw the door was locked. He picked up the mat and picked up the spare key. He unlocked the door and saw the kitchen light on.

"Hinata?" He said, but he got no response. He saw the bed room door closed. "Hm?" He knocked, but since he didn't hear anything he opened it and saw Hinata in a towel sleeping on the bed. He went next to her and saw her face wet from tears. He saw her phone was lite up, he picked it up and saw a message from Naruto.

"hm?" He read the messaged; He sighed, "Naruto.." He got the blanket from under her and covered her up. "Going to bed wet? Are you trying to get sick?" he said to himself. He walked out her room and closed the door behind him.

"At least I know she is okay, I think I should head home.." He walked to the door and closed it behind him. "I Hope everything is okay when Naruto comes by tomorrow. I really hope he doesn't hurt her anymore." He locked the door, placed the key back under the mat and headed to his car. He sat in the driver seat.

"I can't help but feel excited to see Sakura tomorrow." He laughed at himself. "I sound like I'm back in high school." He laughed and drove home.

The next day, Hinata heard knocking on her bedroom door. "Hmm?" She didn't know who would be at her house at this time. Not remembering she was in a towel, she opened her bedroom door.

"Hey hina-"

"Hm? Naruto? You were supposed to be here at 5."

"Hinata, its 5:30"

"W-What!" She yelled

"H-Hinata can you put clothes on please.." He said while blushing and looking away. She looked down and blushed a beat red. She closed the door in his face and put her back against it. Her mind was full of confusion, she just let out a deep breath and went and put some clothes on. She put on black stretchy pants and a purple short sleeve shirt on. Her hair curled a little from being wet last night so she just let it fall. She opened the door and saw Naruto looking out the window. She took a deep breath in and walked to him.

"Hey Naruto, I'm sorry I-"

"You never sleep in, you must have been really tired" He laughed; he turned and looked at her. It was at that moment when Hinata felt her heart racing again, her face heating up, and those butterflies in her stomach. As much as she fought it, her feelings were shown on her face.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I-I just um…" Without a warning Naruto fell to his knees, Hinata gasped as he held her hands.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry, I know my words mean nothing to you, I know what I did really can't be forgiven, but Please, I love you and I mean it! I was too blind to notice the wonderful girl that was right in front of my eyes this whole time" He looked up at her and she gasped. She never saw such sorrow in his eyes before. But even though she had feelings of just holding him and making him feel better, she still have feelings of bitterness towards him; Naruto saw the little bit of bitterness in her stare.

"Hinata, I was stupid, I went after someone I thought wouldn't hurt me, but in the end, I hurt you." Tears fell from her face. "Please Hinata..give me a chance" She couldn't look at him, she just couldn't find it in her heart to just forgive and forget, it hurt to think he had another woman in his arms. "Please…I'm on my knee's…begging for your forgiveness"

"Naruto I-"

"Please…"

"Let's just….start over.." She bites her tongue. "As if we were never together…" Those words hurt, even for her.

"Is that what you want?"

"If we are going to be together, I want to not think of the old memories, but creat new and better ones. Every time I think of those happy times, the hurt I felt at that time also comes back" She kneeled down in front of Naruto and did the unexpected. She wrapped her arms around him. His eyes grew wide.

"Hinata why are you-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, I just want to start over" She cried as she embraced him. "Naruto I love you more than anything in the world, you just have to give me time" Naruto decided not to speak anymore. He held her now and just let her cry. He never meant to hurt the girl he loved, but he was always known for being an idiot.

'Way to go Naruto…' he thought to himself.

"Do you want me to go?" He said while holding her. She looked up at him.

"No, spend some time with me, just as friends, I'll make us some ramen what do you say?"

"Only if you want some"

"Course I do, it's something we both like"

"Actually instead of dirtying your kitchen, why don't I take you out to eat, just as friends?" She smiled at his words.

"I'd like that, just let me get my coat." She went to the room and grabbed her jacket. She walked out her room with her jacket, purse, and keys.

"You ready?"

"Yea, I'm really hungry" She giggled. "I haven't eaten all day"

"You been sleeping all day" Naruto said playfully.

"Just come on!" She walked out the house and so did Naruto. Naruto drove them to a small diner they always went too. Hinata smiled because she always loved the food there. A waiter came up to them.

"Hey my name is-oh hey Hinata!"

"Kiba-kun I didn't know you were working tonight!"

"Yea they suckered me into working an extra shift, well how is everything? Last time I heard you were single" he grinned. "So why not take me for a spin huh" He said as he raised an eye brow, he saw Hinata grow red. "Ahh I'm pulling your leg, what do you want to eat?"

"Some spicy Beef ramen sounds good!"

"And for you Naruto"

"Miso Ramen" Was all he said.

"Alright I'll bring your food shortly." He began to walk away. "Oh Hinata, call me" He said as he walked away, which was soon followed by laughter. They sat in complete silence.

"Kiba was joking"

"Why are you explaining yourself, it's not like we are together or anything" Naruto said as he looked down at the table.

"Naruto, I haven't been with anyone else, I been waiting for you" She smiled as she placed her hand on his. This kind gesture only made him feel guilty, she noticed immediately. "I-I didn't mean it-"

"It can't be helped…" The silence returned. They sat there, until there food came and all that was heard was slurps. Once they finished their food, Naruto paid for their meal and they went to the car. The ride consisted of silence. They reached her apartment building, she was about to leave until she looked back at him.

"Naruto.."

"Yea?" He asked

"Let's hang tomorrow, what do you say?"

He couldn't help but smile at her request. "I'd like that, so 10?"

"Yea 10 it is, see you then Naruto-kun"

"See you" He smiled as she closed the door and drove off. Hinata felt a little happiness just of the thought that she would be seeing him again tomorrow. She went up the stairs and her eyes grew wide.

"S-Sakura…" Hinata looked at the girl standing in front of her door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hinata, we need to talk…"

_**Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't think how to make this chapter work, but I did, well I hope I did! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	6. I'll wait for you

**Chapter 6: I'll Wait for you**

_"See you" He smiled as she closed the door and drove off. Hinata felt a little happiness just of the thought that she would be seeing him again tomorrow. She went up the stairs and her eyes grew wide._

_"S-Sakura…" Hinata looked at the girl standing in front of her door. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Hinata, we need to talk…"_

Hinata stared at Sakura, for a very long time. This was the girl who had taken Naruto's heart away. The girl who was in Naruto's arms. The girl that hurt Naruto the most. As much as she wished to be rude, as much as she wanted to be cruel, she wasn't. Hinata walked to her door. "Want to come in?" Sakura agreed with a nod as they walked into the apartment.

"Would you like some tea?" Hinata asked, she would take any opportunity to make this situation less tense.

"Sure, it is pretty cold out" Sakura smiled and laughed. Hinata smiled a little as well. She went into the kitchen to make tea for Sakura and herself. She looked at the ground, she just had so many questions in her head, she wanted to know what really happened between the two, and she wanted to know why she agreed to be with him. She had questions that she was afraid to know the answers to.

Once the tea was ready she stepped out to the living room where Sakura was sitting. "Here the tea is ready."

"Thank you" Sakura took the tea and took a sip. They stood in complete silence; all that was heard was breathing and their fingers hitting the cups. Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"Sakura why are you here?" they put their cups down.

Sakura looked up at her, she felt her heart race. "I felt like I was obligated to….to give you a proper apology." Hinata looked at her with surprise.

"But why-"

"I took away someone you loved, and went off on a pity emotion. Hinata, I knew you loved him, I knew that he loved you too.." Sakura tried to hold back her tears. She felt like a complete scum. "But when Sasuke left me, I knew Naruto had feelings for me before, so I tried to re awaken those feelings for my own selfish needs. I was lonely, and Naruto was the only person I knew who would stay with me.." Hinata listened to her as she talked. She never thought, a girl who she thought was a best friend, would do something like this to her.

"Hinata, I-"

"So you did this because, you were lonely and…and you needed someone…" Sakura just nodded. "Didn't you think about how I felt?" Hinata was out raged. Tears fell from her eyes, Sakura expected this, but she needed to get it off her chest.

"Hinata I just felt lonely and-"  
"How do you think I felt!? I was lonely and depressed once Naruto left me! But I didn't go and steal anyone! I was with myself only until Sasuke came and just tried to comfort me!"

"H-How did he-"

"He would watch Tv with me and talk! He never slept with me, kissed me or anything! I know the difference between friend and lover!" She yelled. Hinata noticed what she said. "S-Sakura I'm-"

"No its okay…I deserve this.."

"Sakura I-"

"Hinata I am completely scum for what I did. Just know, Naruto and I…we never felt that way…I never loved him…He never loved me…it was a petty crush. I understand if you don't want to be my friend or have anything to do with me." Sakura got up and began to walk to the door. Hinata grabbed her wrist.

"I have more questions" Hinata was looking at the ground. "I don't know if I'll like the answers but, I need to know" Sakura looked at her, she had already hurt her enough, she didn't want to have to crush her friend anymore.

"Okay..I'll tell you everything you want to know, it's the least I can do" They went back to the couch.

"Please, answer me truthfully" Hinata pleaded to her.

"I Will…" She looked at Hinata in the eyes.

"How did you feel, when Naruto had kissed you that day?" Hinata was fidgeting with her fingers.

"To be honest, I was shocked, but then I thought to myself, I won't be lonely no more, so why the hell not..So I went through with it" Sakura looked at Hinata and knew she wanted more. "I mistook the feeling of comfort and happiness as love. As I kissed him, I thought of Sasuke..thats who I really wanted. But I thought why not have Naruto as someone to lean on, since I thought he was never coming back."

Hinata took a deep breath; she didn't want to lose her cool again. "So you never really loved him?"

"No, I just mistook all my emotions, and so did he. He always had this petty crush on me, and so he acted on it, throughout our relationship something felt wrong, he even told me he had days when he didn't know what to do. There were days he wouldn't stop talking about you, and I would be talking about Sasuke. When he asked me to marry him, I asked him why." Hinata looked at Sakura with anticipation. "He told me because he knew I won't hurt him, that if he went back to you, you would deny him. He knew how bad he messed up."

"Didn't you think how Sasuke might feel if he came back?"

"That's the thing I thought he was never coming back. So I started to revolve my life around Naruto; though my heart was always with Sasuke."

"Didn't you feel terrible knowing that you was going to spend your life with someone you didn't love"

"Of course I did! But we both thought we would never get the person we wanted the most, so we decided to settle."

"Just…just one more question.." Hinata didn't want to ask this, she didn't want to know, she was screaming in her head. Sakura knew based on her actions the question that was about to arise.

"Hinata please…don't.." She said silently.

"Did you and Naruto….sleep together…" Hinata's heart was crumbling as she asked the question. She didn't want to know the answer, but she just had to. If Naruto and she were going to get anywhere, she wanted to know the truth, even if it hurt her.

"Hinata I don't think I should-"

"Sakura please, just tell me" She looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Y-yes…we did…" Sakura didn't want to look at Hinata's eyes. She knew the hurt that must have flooded her heart at that moment.

"S-Sakura, I-I think you should go.." Sakura didn't even say a word. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. Hinata opened the door for her.

"Bye…" Were the only words spoken. Hinata didn't even say anything, she just closed the door. As soon as let the door close, she fell to the ground and began to cry her eyes out. She felt like her world was crumbling around her. She was on her floor, in complete darkness. She felt so alone, more alone then she ever did.

"I did everything for him!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her phone vibrated, she looked at it and saw it was Naruto. She didn't bother to read it; she threw it across the room and continued to cry.

Sakura was walking to the elevator of the building. Her eyes looking at the ground, she felt terrible for what she did. Once she reached the elevator, she saw Sasuke. "S-Sasuke"

"I'm guessing you told her..everything" They heard her cries from down the hall. It pained them both.

"Yea I did…" Sakura was looking at the ground as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't understand.."

The elevator came and they both walked in. "What is it?" The door closed and the elevator began to go down.

"I don't understand why you are talking to me, why you don't hate me" Sakura said while looking down.

"Sakura I'm gonna be honest with you, I am mad you slept with my best friend, but it's not like I didn't sleep around either." He watched as Sakura flinched at his words. He sighed. "Instead of drugs and alcohol, sex was something to take my mind off of life, but each time I did do it, I ended up thinking of you"

Sakura looked up at him. "I honestly don't know how to take that statement" She said with a slight giggle. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just take it as; I never stopped thinking about you…" She looked up at him and smiled, "and I sometimes slipped and would say your name, some girls really didn't appreciate that" He laughed and placed his hand behind him head.

Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter. "o-oh my! So I guess I'm going to have some girls after me aren't I?"

"Hehe you can say that, just watch for a certain red head."

"I'll keep an eye out" She giggled as she looked at him. "Sasuke I-" Sasuke grabbed her shoulders. She gasped as she looked up at him.

"Enough apologizing…" She looked down as her hair covered her eyes.

"But Sasuke I-"

"We hurt each other, we were stupid." He brushed his hand over her eyes to move the hair. "Please Sakura, I want to make this work, I want us to work…" Her eyes shot open.

"Sasuke I don't think-"

"We still love each other, despite the idiotic things we did…" She had no words for him; he saw her eyes begin to water. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on him. He couldn't cry in front of her; he had to hold back the tears and be strong for her sake.

"I'll take you home.." Sakura nodded at his gesture.

"Sasuke.."

"Yea?"

"I don't want to be left alone tonight…stay with me?"

He blushed slightly. "Sure, I'll take you out to eat first okay?"

"Sure, I am pretty hungry.."

He smiled as they made their way out the building. He looked up at Hinata's apartment window. It was pitch black. He couldn't shake this feeling off of him. 'I hope she will be okay' He thought to himself.

**With Hinata**

She was sitting on the floor in disbelief. She felt like her whole world was crumbling down before her. The phone began to vibrate once more from across the room. She knew who it was; she didn't want to bother with him right now. She didn't know how she was going to face him after hearing this information. How could she believe that he loved her as much as he said he did? All these questions were invading her mind. She didn't know how to deal with this. The phone continued to go off, she couldn't stand hearing the vibrations repeat. She sighed and walked over to her phone. She looked down and picked it up, she saw the number and sighed as she answered it.

"Hello…"

"Hey Hinata-chan I been trying to reach you"

"O-oh, sorry I was um t-taking a shower…whats up"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park after we grab a bite to eat tomorrow.."

She stood quiet at first, hearing the happiness in his voice only killed her more. She wanted to be happy, it's not like other people didn't sleep around before. Why was it hurting her so bad, it's not like they were together at the time or anything. "I'm actually not feeling well so-"

"You're not?! Well I'll bring over some soup and I'll take care of you tomorrow okay!"

"N-No you don't have to-"

"I want to, I want to prove to you how much I care for you hehe well I'll see you tomorrow! Get a good night's rest! Bye Hinata-chan!"

"B-bye…"

She hanged up the phone and made her way to the bathroom. She put on the water and let the water run as she looked at herself in the mirror. She began to remove her clothes; she looked at her self and grunted.

"Why would her ever want me again…I'm pale, and larger than Sakura" She put her hands on each of her breast and dragged her nails from one end to the other. She cried "…Guys usually like small girls right…" She touched her waist and scratched herself all over. She looked at her face. "God I look horrible.." She sighed and lay in the bathtub filled with water. The hot water burned. She looked down and saw the water turn a color of red. She realized she had scratched herself a little too deep. She ignored it as she closed her eyes. Her eyes had burned from all the tears she had cried. The bathroom began to fog up, she began to fell dizzy. She had the hot water running, resulting in steam to fill the closed bathroom. All that was open was a small crack in the window, she slowly drifted into a deep sleep and with no realization she was sinking into the water.

**With Sasuke**

"So I'll see you tomorrow okay Sakura?"

"You sure you have to go?"

"Yea I just want to make sure Hinata is alright, I know she is having a hard time" He said with a concerned tone.

"A-All right, so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow" She said with a little sadness.

"Okay see you…" he smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead. As he made it to his car he tried to call Hinata, but there was no answer. He tried multiple times and the same result came up. That was proof enough that something was wrong. He went into his car and drove straight to Hinata's house. It was already 11:36 P.M. He went as fast as he could. He thanked god there was a random parking spot, he ran up the stairs.

"Hinata…Hinata…" He saw water seep from under the door. "HINATA! ANSWER THE DOOR! HINATA!" He was getting furious. He took the key from under the mat and unlocked the door. The apartment was filled with water, 'Hinata where are you!" He looked around and saw the water leaking from the bathroom. He tried opening the door but saw it was locked.

"Damn it" He was furious; he started kicking the door until he got it off the hinges. He looked in the bathtub and saw Hinata under the water with red liquid coming to the surface of the water. He picked her up instantly and saw random cut marks all over her chest and stomach. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her body up. He called her name a couple of times.

She wasn't responding, he put his head against her chest and heard a very faint heartbeat. "No…" He made sure the towel was wrapped around her tightly. He ran to the hospital that was right down the block. He began to go through the house as he made his way down the stairs and outside. He didn't care what people would think of him at this moment. All he was concerned about was Hinata. He ran into the emergency room holding her.

"Help, she isn't breathing someone please help me!" He yelled in the middle of the emergency room.

A doctor came through the doors "What seems to be the emergency"

"I found her" Sasuke said between breaths "In her bathtub at home, under the water, with cuts all over her and" he took a deep breath "and steam, everywhere"

The doctor lifted the towel and saw the cuts on her body"Can I get her to the ER!" Men came and took Hinata from Sasuke's arms. He watched as they took her away, he collapsed on the ground.

The time was 8 a.m. Sasuke had been waiting out in the hall way all night. Doctor Shizune tapped him on the shoulder.

"She is ready to see you now.." Sasuke nodded in response. He got up and followed the Doctor to Hinata's room. The doctor knocked on the door, there was a faint come in. The doctor opened the door and let Sasuke go in. He sat down beside her and folded his hands in his lap. There was a dead silence in the room.

"Sasuke I-"

"Hinata what were you thinking…" He said as he looked down at his hands. She stood quiet. "I know you talked to Sakura that night and I understand how you must of felt." She was just silent. "How did you get those cuts all over you?"

"I…I was scaratching and-"

"Why did you scratch your self so hard?"

"I didn't mean it-"

"Hinata answer my question.."

"I…I feel un perfect..and…I just wanted to take a hot bath to numb my pain.."

"Didn't you notice the blood!"

"I did…"

"And why didn't you try to stop it…" He asked her. She was silent. He put his hands over hers.

"I…I didn't care what happened to me.."

"Hinata, you have people who care for you, why would you be so foolish.

"No one cares…" She whispered.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have spent the whole night out side in the hall way"

"W-What Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry I-" She was cut off by Sasuke's phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and huffed. He went outside Hinata's room and answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you!" Sasuke screamed into the phone

"I-I'm home I just"

"You Idiot why aren't you at the fucking hospital!" Sasuke was more than mad.

"Sasuke I just found out this morning how was I supposed to know!"

"Naruto for once will you think with your head! Did you call her last night?"

"Yea what does this-"

"How did she sound on the phone!?"

"She sounded sick but-"

"Didn't you think that was kind of odd! Wasn't she fine when you saw her earlier!" he yelled, before Naruto could talk he began to speak again. If you care as much as you say you do, why not start showing it! She is in room 13D!" And with that Sasuke hanged up the phone. He was disgusted at his friend's behavior. He walked back into the room to see Hinata staring her hands.

He sat down next to her bed side. "Sasuke, you didn't have to yell at him"

"Hinata do you really think I'm going to be nice to that idiot! Look at what he has done to you!" She winced at his words. She knew he just wanted the better for her, and she knew Naruto was messing up but something inside of her was telling her, don't give up, and believe in him.

"I know Sasuke, but he will come around, he has just always been hard to understand…" She knew Naruto better than anyone. He would never wish to hurt anyone. She saw the anger in his face. "Sasuke please, believe me…" Without another word he turned away and began to walk to the door. He slide the door open and saw Naruto with a dozen roses and a sad look on his face.

"Hey Sasu-" Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the room and closed the door behind him. He pushed Naruto against a wall resulting in Naruto yelling in anger. "What the hell was that for?"

"Where have you been?"

"What do you mean where have I been why are you so mad at me!"

"I have been here all damn night! You know you keep saying how you care but all I been hearing is talk! You have no actions to support your argument" Sasuke hissed at him. Naruto looked down. "He grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Now if you want to get her love back, you damn well be treating her like a queen." He threw him towards her door. "Now go and be the man she needs" With that he walked away. Naruto couldn't help but feel like everything Sasuke said was true. He held his breath and walked into Hinata's hospital room.

He looked at her, he noticed her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her skin was paler than usual, and she had bandages on her neck leading god knows where else. He took a deep breath and sat next to her bed.

"Hey…how are you feeling.."

Hinata was about to say something but then she remembered what Sakura told her last night. In a second her happiness faded to sadness. She looked down at her folded hands in her lap.

"Hinata I…" Naruto didn't know what to tell her. Due to his stupidity she was in the hospital.

"Naruto.." She said in a calm voice. He looked up at her, curious yet scared to know what she had to say. "why…" She whispered. "Why did you hurt me so bad…"

"Hinata.."

"I gave you everything, my love, my home, and my body. I never trusted anyone as much as I trusted you!" The tears were falling down her face. Naruto had no right to justify what he done to her. " I tried to believe…for a long time that you would come back, and realize that you wanted me…And once you came back, I wanted to believe that I was still the only girl you made love with…" Once she said that Naruto's heart sank.

"How do you-"

"Sakura came to my place last night and told me about your relationship with her…." She was shaking.

"Hinata I am sorry I"

"You what Naruto! You slept with her! You are still the only man I ever let in..Naruto, why, why wasn't I good enough for you?"

"Hinata you always were…"

"Then why did you hurt me so bad, I knew that I shouldn't have let you go but can you think for a second how it felt to see you look at another girl with such compassion when we were together. Can you understand how bad you made me feel? I wanted to trust that I was the only girl you loved but I wasn't stupid Naruto. I knew exactly how you felt just by your actions."

Naruto just looked down, everything she was saying was true. "Hinata, I can n ever take back what I done to you, and I am deeply sorry. I didn't know what to do once I got with a girl like you I-"

"I've already heard enough… If you love me as much as you say you do, then I want you to show it"

"Hinata how can I prove it, I tried and I just seem to mess things up" He pleaded; he wanted to do anything to prove his love for her.

"I want you to wait for me, like I did for you. I want you to make me trust you again, and make me fall in love again..because honestly I…I am so vulnerable right now.."Naruto placed his hand over hers.

"I'll wait for you.."

_**A/N …Please don't hate me..It has been months since I updated and honestly this has been sitting in my computer all this time I just needed to finish it! I am so sorry and I am going to get back into my fan fiction! I love you guys! Btw her hurting her self will come up again!**_


	7. Pinky Promise

_**A/N Here you go guys! I hear so much hate for Naruto and well it is my fault! I hope everyone enjoys my story! This chapter isn't as long and is only the base to the real drama that is about to happen! It should be up by the end of this week I hope!**_

_**Chapter 7- Pinky Promise**_

It was already pass midnight and Naruto was still at the hospital. He had fallen asleep and lost track of time. When he woke up he noticed Hinata was sound asleep. He got out of his chair and went over her. He pushed the loose strands of her that were covering her pale face. As he looked over her, the bandages became more visible. He bites his lip; he couldn't believe what he had done to her. As he examined her he noticed she tried to roll onto her side to sleep. As she did so her face became scrunched up as if it hurt to move. He walked to the window and looked outside. He sighed in agitation, he wanted to take the pain away, he wanted to make her feel better, to be happy once again. As he stared out on the black sky tears began to roll down his face. He didn't even try to wipe them away. He was hurt but he knew the pain he was in will never match the hurt he put her through. Why did he forsake the one girl who truly loved him?

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura was sitting on her couch while looking at the blank TV screen. It was already pass 1. She knew he wasn't going to come back so why was she up. She still had hope that he would come by tonight. On top of that, she was concerned about Hinata. Sasuke told her what happened, and she couldn't help but blame herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't be crying" She stated. " I have no right to cry..but..why do I feel so hurt" She began to cry. She just wanted to take back all she did. As she was deep in thought there was a knock on the door. She jumped up and wiped her face. She walked to the door and opened it. She felt shock to see Sasuke.

"Can I come i-"

Please come inside" She said automatically. She walked him to the couch. He sat down. "Sasuke would you like some coffee?"

"Why were you crying?" He asked with his hands folded in front of his face.

"I wasn't-"

"Sakura, I knew you since High school…What's wrong" From his words she fell silent. She kneeled on the ground and covered her face with her hands. Sasuke went to comfort her but she yelled.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sakura why are you-"

"Sasuke, why are you here!" She looked up at him with a water fall of tears coming down her face. "I betrayed you! I did everything I wasn't supposed to and yet you still come to me! Why do you bother huh?"

"Sakura because I-"

"Sasuke open your eyes! I am not good for you! I hurt you so much! I gave up hope even when I told myself I would stay strong! But look at what I did, I gave in and tried to marry not just any guy but your best friend! I never tried to look for you or-" Sasuke went next to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Enough…stop talking like that.." She pressed her head against his chest and sobbed. "Look we both messed up, including me. I just couldn't hurt you by making you wait. All this happened because of our stupid mistakes."

"How can you forgive me?" She said in between sobs.

"Because since the moment I meet you, to this very day, I been in love with you and nothing has ever changed that." The room grew silent, he smirked. "No words?" He laughed slightly. "Sakura, I want to be with you, every day you were on my mind. So please, just always remember, that I love you" He cleared his throat. "But if you ever sleep with anyone including my friends I might just have to kill you" He said silently.

She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "I will never hurt you again, I promise" She said with confidence. "I love you more than anything else Sasuke.." Sasuke just held her close; he just wanted to see her smile again.

"Sasuke…" He looked down at her again and noticed sadness in her eyes. "How's Hinata…" She said with guilt in her voice. He sighed.

"She's been better, she just has a few scratches but she was able to regain consciousness. They made sure the water didn't damage her inner organs and they will probably discharge her tomorrow or the next day."

Sakura looked down. Before she could speak Sasuke said "Don't even think it's your fault"

"But it is, if I never did this stuff with Naruto she would have been happy…"

"Hinata gave him the option and he took it, did you have to go through with it no but it happened. You just can't fix the past."

"I guess…I just feel terrible.."

"I think we all do…Just hope she feels better…" Sasuke said while he held her.

**With Hinata and Naruto**

Hinata awoke to the sun shining in her face. She yawned slightly and looked around the room. "I guess he left last night.." She said in a sad tone. She put her head back and closed her eyes. She soon was startled by a loud bang. Her eyes flew open and she saw Naruto holding a good amount of bags.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Well I woke up earlier than you and decided to go get you some breakfast!"

"U-Um that's all breakfast?"

"Well I also bought you some gifts from the gift shop and a pillow so you can rest easier and I got you a change of clothes and-"

"You didn't have to do all of this"

"I wanted to and oh!" He pulled out a fox stuffed animal. "I also got you this! It has whiskers and it's cute! Doesn't it remind you of me" She couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Yes, it is rather adorable…" she smiled. "Thank you, this means a lot to me…" Naruto had a goofy smile form on his face. He handed her the stuffed fox and began to get her breakfast out. She watched him, she didn't understand why he was doing all of this, but she did like it.

"okay!" She looked at him as he brought the rolling table to her. "I want you to eat every last bite okay?"

She smiled and nodded softly. She just expected a small soup, but what he gave her was something she wasn't expecting.

"Okay for breakfast you will have soy bean soup with tofu! Extra tofu I may add! An egg seaweed omelet with chopped up tomatoes on top. You also have a tall glass of green tea. In addition you have your rice with beef on top since you need beef for strength. "

"Naruto I don't think I can eat all of this…"

"You have to, and if you don't you will also have it for lunch! But then you have to add this to the lunch I bought you" He giggled.

She sighed "Thank you, I do appreciate it, and the food looks delicious." She began to drink the soup silently. "I..I'm sorry you had to spend so much money.."

"It doesn't equal up to the amount of things you done for me…" He said with a small smile on his face. She looked down and began to drink her soup again. Naruto looked down at his hands. He still felt tremendous sadness in his heart. He got up from the chair and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to use the bathroom! I'll be back!"

"Okay…" She said softly. She heard the door close and she began to pick at her rice. She had a knot in her stomach and it was starting to bother her. She still had words that were left unsaid.

Naruto was in the hallway and he picked up his phone. He dialed Sasuke's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Come on Come on!"

"Hello?"

"Sasuke.."

"What do you want?"

"What should I do?"

"What do you mean? Are you with Hinata?"

"Yea I stood here all night and I brought her breakfast and I…I feel like I am doing nothing good for her.."

"Dope, its not like she will forgive you in a day.."

"I know but it hurts.."

"No shit! Think about how she felt! I need to go, go make her feel better"

With those words Sasuke hanged up the phone. Naruto sighed and went to Hinata's room. He walked in and saw the doctor talking with her.

"Okay thank you doctor" Hinata said as she bowed. The doctor walked away and closed the door.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yea I can leave today.."

"That's great news…" 'What do I do now..' Naruto thought to him self.

"Um..Do you mind helping me take all my stuff home?"

"O-oh sure of course! I'll pack the stuff and call a cab kay?"

"Okay, thanks"

"Just stay in bed I got everything!" Naruto started packing everything furiously. He made sure her food was packed neatly, her clothes, stuffed animals and medicine she needed was packed correctly. "Okay! Everything is packed now I will call the cab!"

"Um Naruto, I need to change first…"

"O-oh um.."

"Do you mind turning around…" She asked while looking down. She felt bad saying that because he has seen every part of her. She always trusted him with her body but now, she doesn't feel like it would be right.

"O-oh..sure.." He closed the curtain and turned around. He heard her saying ow and hissing slightly. He clenched his fist, he knew she needed help, but it wasn't his place to do anything anymore.

"Okay I'm ready.." He opened the curtain and saw Hinata wearing a big jacket and jogging pants. Her hair was messy but it didn't matter, to him she was still beautiful. He picked up her bags.

"Oh let me get the wheel chair!'

"Naruto I don't need a-" before she could finish, he had darted out the door to get a wheel chair. In less than a minute he came in with a wheel chair.

"Okay get in!" She smiled lightly and sat down in the wheel chair. He had bags on both his arms and was pushing her to the elevator. She looked up at him and saw him calling a cab service.

"Hey I can carry some of the bags.."

"No I got it- yes a cab to Konoha hospital main entrance! Thank you!" And with those words he hanged up the phone. She folded her hands in her laps.

"You know you don't have to do this for me.."

"I want to, I should make sure your okay"

"…your trying so hard…" She said quietly.

"What you say?" He asked while looking down at her.

"Nothing.." She mumbled. They made their way to the main entrance of Konoha hospital. The cab came right up front and Naruto placed the bags in the trunk. He grabbed Hinata's arm and helped her into the cab. He went into the cab through the other side and sat down. Naruto told the driver the address of Hinata's apartment and the driver began to drive. The car ride was silent up until they made it to in front of her apartment.

"Okay here we go" Said the driver.

"Thank you, let me just get the bags out" Naruto said as he was about to open the door.

"You take care of this pretty lady" Said the driver. "You'll never find anyone like her"

"I know…" Naruto said silently as he exited the car. Hinata looked down and messed with her fingers.

"He loves you a lot miss, you guys are a beautiful couple" The driver said as he looked at Hinata.

"O-oh…thank you but we aren't really um together" She said shyly.

"I don't think you'll meet a guy who loves you as much as he does. He doesn't seem bright but he means well"

"Ready Hinata?" Asked Naruto as he opened her door. She nodded in response. He helped her out and Naruto paid the driver.

"You okay to walk?" he asked her with concern.

"Yea, I'll be fine.." She began to walk up to her apartment as Naruto carried the bags. She unlocked her door and walked into her home.

Naruto followed soon behind and placed the bags on the kitchen table. He looked around intensively. "I haven't been here in a long time" he said to himself. "Do you need anything Hinata?"

"Um I am okay now, you can leave if you want" She said from the bedroom.

"Why don't I take you out for dinner tonight? So you don't have to worry about dishes and stuff, what do you say?"

Hinata was silent at first. Naruto waited for a response. "You know as friends, it isn't a date!" He yelled out.

"Okay, let me just shower and can you put that stuff away?"

"Okays I can do that!" Naruto said with happiness in his voice.

He heard the shower go on and he started putting the stuff away in the house. He placed the food in the fridge and then went into her room to put the clothes away. As he was putting her shirt and pants away he saw a picture frame on the floor. His curiosity took him to the picture. He kneeled down and picked it up. His eyes watered as he saw it was a picture of him and Hinata when they had went on a picnic. He held the photo close; tears rolled down his face. He heard the shower go off and he got up and put the picture in his pocket. He exited the room and went into the living room.

"Naruto stay turning away okay?"

"Okay!" He yelled back, he heard the door open. He heard her footsteps but he fought to keep his eyes away from her beauty. He heard the bed room door closed and he took the picture out his pocket. He looked at the happiness they both had. Why did he throw such love and happiness away. He sighed as he got up and went to the window. As he turned his gaze from the window he saw a few picture frames near the TV. He tilted his head and went to the picture frames. What he saw made his blood boil. There was one picture of Sasuke and herself. There was a Christmas tree in the background. She was wearing a purple sweater with her hair down. He had on a red turtle neck on and he had his arm around her. They were both smiling and seemed happy. He huffed as he looked at the next picture. It was a picture of Hinata and all her coworkers, including Sasuke, at a dinner. He noticed Sasuke and Hinata sitting next to each other. He heard the bedroom door open and he froze.

"Hey Naruto, sorry I took long..Naruto?"

Naruto stood silent at first as he looked at those pictures. He clenched his fist and tried to fight the tears back. "Its okay, you didn't take long at all..Are you ready?" He asked trying to keep his cool.

"Yea I am, oh let me get my bag"

"Okay I'll wait here." He said as she walked back in the room. He folded the picture of Hinata and him self and put it into his pocket. He had a few tears slip, once he heard the door open he wiped the tears away.

"You ready?" He said as he turned around.

"Yea we taking a cab?"

"Y-yea.." He said as he scanned her. Though she was just wearing a black V-neck sweater and light blue jeans, she looked amazing to him. He didn't like the bandages that were on her neck but what could he say, it was his fault anyway.

"You look very nice" He stated.

"Thank you.." She said while looking down. They made their way down the staris; They waited outside for a cab to make its way infront of the apartment building.

"So do you want to eat?" He asked her as he looked down at her.

"ummm" she said as she put her finger to her mouth. Naruto blushed due to how adorable she looked. "How about a sushi bar? Its been a long time since I had sushi."

"Okay sure"

"If that isn't to much of course"

"No anything you want is my treat tonight!" He said with a big smile. She looked down automatically.

"T-thank you Naruto…" Naruto examined the way she spoke and her actions. She was acting the way she did when they were kids. A Cab came and they made their way in. He told the driver the address to a nearby sushi spot and so they went off. It was complete silence the whole car ride. They made their way to the restaurant. They walked in and were seated. They picked up the menus and began to read them. Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So what are you thinking on getting?" he asked in a casual manner. He wanted to hear her talk.

"I was thinking the Eel roll, with a side of rice with beef on top, oh and dumplings." Hinata blushed. "I hope that isn't a lot!"

"No its fine, you need to eat" Naruto smiled at her embarrassment.

"T-Thank you" she smiled softly. The waiter came to them and Hinata told the waiter what she wanted; and then it came to Naruto.

"I'll have the dragon roll, with rice with chicken on top. Also, a miso soup please" He stated. Once the orders were taken the couple sat in silence.

"Hinata.." She looked up at him. "Um, how are you feeling?" He asked, he wanted to make conversation.

"I feel better thank you, just very very hungry" She said jokingly.

"Same, I haven't eaten all day"

"After all the food you bought you didn't give yourself any food?"

"No I was more focused on you that I kind of forgot about myself" he confessed. She giggled a little.

"Try to be more careful next kay?"

"I will.." He said. His heart was filled with a little joy. It sounded like she still cared about him.

Their food came and they began to eat in silence. Naruto took a piece of his dragon roll and picked it up with his chop sticks.

"Ahh" He said while putting the piece of sushi next to her mouth.

"h-huh I um" Her face became pink.

"Come on just try a bite" He pleaded.

She smiled and opened her mouth. She ate the sushi and giggled. "Thank you it was very good" She wiped her mouth and continued to eat. She looked up at him which made him blush.

"Hinata, we are" He had to force the word out. "We are friends right?"

"Y-yes.." She whispered. "W-why?"

"It's okay if we talk and share feelings and stuff right?"

"Of course.."

"Pinky promise me we won't hide anything from each other?" He stretched out his pinky as he looked at her in the eyes.

At first she was hesitant, but she stretched out her pinky. "Okay.." She twisted her pinky around his. "I promise.."

_**A/N So how is it you guys? I am trying to update more so I can finish cause honestly I want to know the ending o.O Give me reviews please! Love ya!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	8. Happiness At Last?

_**A/N Well I hope you guys enjoy this! If you hate Drama I am truly sorry because ti has a lot this time. Leave me a review once your done! Thanks you guys!**_

**Chapter 8- Happiness at last?**

Naruto and Hinata had both finished their dinner. They occasionally talked and laughed with one another. Naruto paid for the bill and they made their way out of the sushi place.

"You want me to call a cab?"

"How about we walk to my place? Save the money so you can go home."

"Are you sure you are able to walk that much?"

"Yea I'll be fine" She smiled. " Besides I can use the fresh air" She smiled lightly. They walked along the dark streets of Konoha. Hardly anyone was out. All that was heard was the crickets and the sound of their footsteps on the concrete.

"Hinata I, I may not have any right to ask this but" Naruto gulped. "When we were separated-"

"Which we still are" She added. She knew it was harsh but she couldn't let Naruto think he won her that easily. She refused to be hurt like that ever again. Her walls were built stronger. He winced at her words but tried to ignore it.

"What were you doing?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked in a calm voice.

"I am curious and beside we did pinky promise that we would tell each other everything" He said.

She sighed in defeat. "Well I hanged with Sasuke for a lot of the time. The day we split, he noticed that I wasn't my usual self at work. So he asked me to go to lunch, not as a date but as friends, and then we drank and then we just started to be around each other more. We spent weekends watching TV, talking, or having a few drinks. Honestly, we both didn't want to be alone, we were both hurt. We spent Christmas, New Year's, Halloween and thanksgiving together. Honestly after you left I just had a whole implanted into my heart, he didn't and could never fill that whole but he did make me numb."

Naruto felt jealousy fill his body. He wanted to punch Sasuke, kill him even. Hearing how he made her feel, another question arises.

"Um" Naruto began to laugh nervously. "Did you ever do anything with him?"

"What do you mean" She asked.

"Like, you guys ever um…" He began to get nervous. He didn't know how she would react to his question. "Did you ever kiss him or anything" he looked to the side, trying to avoid her glare.

"No, we never did anything like that. Our relationship was just being friends." Hinata saw the relief on his face.

"Close friends.." She said which caused Naruto's stomach to turn into knots. She couldn't help but giggle a little. Even though she felt a little guilt for what she said, he deserved it. They kept walking through the streets.

"Hinata…You know I get jealous about you and Sasuke's relationship"

"Hn…" Was all she said.

"I see you got a few words from him as well" He said in frustration. The walk was quiet but awkward. He couldn't take it, it was eating him up on the inside. They made it to her apartment building and went into her home.

"Would you like a drink?"

"You have scotch?"

"Yea, ice?"

"Yes please.." He sat on the couch and looked around the living room. He remembered when he would spend days here, they would watch TV, talk, laugh, oh wait the things she did with Sasuke. How could he believe that feelings didn't grow between Sasuke and Hinata. He was interrupted from his thoughts once she came into the living room. She sat next to him and they both sat in silence.

"Hinata, are you sure nothing ever happened between the both of you…"

"Yes I am, why do you keep asking me" She began to sound agitated.

"Well you guys spent so much time together and I saw the pictures near the TV-"

"So…Why does it matter to you!"

"Well because I-"

"You what! Naruto when you were busy being with Sakura and Fucking her My love didn't mean shit!" Hinata was completely out of character, her eyes were watery and she wasn't talking like the happy shy Hinata he knew.

"Can you take a moment to think how I felt without you!" Naruto yelled. She became quiet. "Every day I felt lost! And you know what yes I did fuck her! You want to know something. Once I got with her, a day or so passed and I realized how much of an idiot I was! I let the girl who loved me more than anything go away. But I knew what I did was so messed up, I thought you would never give me a second look. So then time went on and I tried my hardest to fall in love with Sakura. I tried to build something with her, to make our relationship work. I knew she had been with Sasuke, but why should it matter at the time, wasn't he in America! But the point is, I tried to build a life with her because I thought I would never get you back. I proposed to her because I thought then I would fall in love; but I was wrong" Naruto's eyes swelled up with tears. "No matter what I did, what we did, you were on my mind twenty four seven. Every time I woke up I thought of you, every time I would do something to Sakura, I thought of you. I know it's fucked up but it's the truth. She knows, and she told me she thought of Sasuke throughout this. I was never her first choice, I was her last and she did the same thing I was doing, trying to build a life with the person she never loved. You can hate me, you can want me to die, but I will never stop loving you because though I was an idiot, my heart belonged to you since the first time you said I love you. I was just scared and didn't know what to do. I can't apologize enough for how much I hurt you. I regret everything I done to you Hinata, All I want is for us to be happy again, but I know it will take some time. I said I was willing to wait and I mean it. And if you happen to never fall back in love with me I will live with that. Just know, that my heart never stopped beating for you.."

The room fell silent, Naruto just let out almost a year of emotion. Hinata was trembling; her eyes were wide as she looked down at her hands. Tears were falling from her face.

"Hinata-"

"Naruto….I want to know.." Her voice was shaky and he began to get nervous.

"What is it?"

"Why, why did you tell me about the marriage…."

"I told you because you were the only person I knew I could turn to, you know I had a fantasy in my head that you would break my marriage and we would be happy again. But like you told me, I'm an idiot…"

"Y-your not-"

"Yes I am…"

"Naruto, why did you wait so long to tell me you were unhappy…"

"Because I was scared and my fear only made things worse. Can you forgive me?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"No.." At that moment Naruto's heart shattered. "Not yet…I just need time to process everything..it is a lot for me" With those words Naruto eyes fluttered open and he quickly put Hinata in a tight embrace.

"Oi! I will prove to you my love and loyalty and I will wait for you to forgive me!" He yelled while holding her.

"N-Naruto…"

"Yea?"

"Y-Your hurting me…a lot"

He let go of her fast. "O-oh I'm sorry.. I guess I got really happy.." He said while rubbing the back of his head. She giggled a little.

"N-Naruto…"

"Yea?"

"I just want to remind you, nothing ever happened between me and Sasuke…"

"I know, you would never be as stupid as I was…" She looked up at him. She was slowly seeing the Naruto she remembers, her heart was racing. He looked deep in her eyes and she felt the warmth. She looked away fast.

"I think you should get going, it's getting late." She said while her hair covered face.

She sighed and started to get up from the couch. "Yea I think so; I'll call you tomorrow kay?"

"Alright" she got up and walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto.."

"Yea see you Hinata" He went to kiss her cheek but she moved away. He should have known that would happen. He just nodded and walked to the elevator.

She closed the door and locked it. She felt like this was too much for her. She walked to the room and laid down on the bed. Her emotions were just all over the place. She hated playing the rude girl but it had to be done, she couldn't just let him get away with what he did. She still felt anger towards him even though she knew the truth. She never knew her heart could be this bitter. She looked up at the ceiling and just waited to drift into a deep sleep.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked to a small apartment he was renting because sleeping near Sakura was just plain awkward now. He opened the door and went to the kitchen. He sighed as he looked at the empty table.

"What am I going to do…"

**With Hinata**

Hinata was startled by a knock on the door. "W-What time is it?" She looked at the time and saw it was 12 in the morning. She got up and went to the door, she looked through the peep hole and saw Sasuke. She smiled a little and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she said in between a yawn.

"I wanted to check up on you"

"At 12 am?"

"I know it's late but I was busy."

"Come in, want something to drink?"

"No I want to talk though"

"About?" They both made their way to her couch.

"First off, how are you feeling? And don't lie to me" He said in a stern voice.

"Better, it just hurts to take a shower and put shirts on but other than that I am okay"

"Okay good, now, what's going on between you and Naruto?" She fell silent for a second.

"Well nothing really, we are just friends I guess.."

"You haven't forgiven him have you?"

"N-no, even though it's hard."

"You don't need him hurting you like that again"

" I know…I'm strong.." Sasuke smiled at her words.

"I know you are, but honestly someone needs to teach that dope a lesson and the only one to do it is you"

"I know..You have been with Sakura right?"

"Yea, how you-"

"I figured. How are things with the both of you?"

"They aren't too bad. We talked a lot and she has been feeling pretty horrible. She feels responsible for what happened to you."

"W-what? It's not like it's her fault I just- I was over whelmed. That's all."

Sasuke sighed. "Just take things slow with this guy, honestly I still feel like beating the shit out of him…"

She laughed a little. "Please don't do that" She smiled "Sasuke thank you for everything…honestly it meant the world to me…"

He smiled at her and placed his arms around her. "You're welcome, I just want you safe. You deserve nothing but the best.." She smiled at his words.

"I hope things work out with you and Sakura."

"Same with you and Naruto, but please take it slow"

"I promise I will"

"Well I should get going right? Get some good sleep" He said while getting up from the couch and walking to the door.

She got up and walked with him. "Alright you too" She smiled and hugged him.

"Bye Hinata" He said as he let go and walked away. She closed the door and went back to her bed room. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Hinata awoke to the sun hitting her face. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She put the coffee machine on and looked at the time. It was 10:30 am and she had nothing to do today. It was still February which meant it was most likely freezing out. She waited for her coffe to be done; once it was done she went to the living room to sit on the couch, but before she could sit down there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm?" She put her coffee on the table and walked to the door. She opened the door and she stood silent. She clenched her teeth in an attempt to hide her true feelings.

"Is it okay if I come in?" The young girl asked.

"Sure.." Hinata said as she looked at her. Sakura walked into the house. Hinata closed the door and sat on the couch. "So, why are you here so early…" Once Hinata spoke Sakura dropped to her knees and put her face on the floor. "S-Sakura why are you doing this?" Hinata was worried. She went to pick her up but Sakura didn't budge.

"Hinata I came here to apologize to you!" Hinata was about to speak but Sakura didn't give her the chance. "Hinata, I feel disgusting for hurting you like I did, I never wanted to hurt you. I know we were never the best of friends but I just want you to understand that I was an idiot and I never meant to hurt you like I did. I'm an idiot and all Naruto was to me was someone to lean on. And you were right; I don't know the difference between a friend and a lover." Sakura was sobbing as she bowed at Hinata's feet.

"Sakura please…please stop.." Hinata couldn't take anymore. She kneeled next to Sakura. "Look what you did, hurt, but I can't hate you forever." Hinata smiled while the tears fell off her cheeks. Sakura looked at her while her lips trembled.

"W-why are you being so nice to me, I hurt you tremendously" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Look, people mess up sometimes, some more than others but, you can't hold that grudge forever. If I held that grudge I would only be unhappy for the rest of my life"

Sakura looked at her widened. She wrapped her arms around her. "Hinata thank you so much, I am so sorry!" she began to sob on her shoulder. Though it hurt a little Hinata just wrapped her arm around her. She could only imagine the guilt she must have felt this whole time. Yea she had felt anger towards Sakura but her real issue dealt with Naruto.

"Hinata…" Hinata looked at her. "Thank you….you know, if anyone did what I did to you, I would never forgive them…You really have a kind heart."

"Sometimes I think I can be too kind" She jokingly said. She helped Sakura up. "Why not go see Sasuke? He doesn't work today"

"He doesn't? How do you-"

"We have been working in the same company for years."

"o-oh okay, thanks I'll go see him"

"Okays" She closed the door behind her and went back to her couch. As she was about to take a sip of her coffee another knock occurred on the door. She sighed in frustration. "Coming!" She opened the door and smiled.

"Neji! Hi" She hugged her cousin tightly. She has not seen him in such a long time due to him always being gone on business meetings.

"Hey Hinata-sama, how are you?"

"I-I am okay, please don't you come in!" She gestured. He happily came in and sat on her couch. "What will you like to drink?"

"Coffee sounds great to me" He smiled. She was so excited to see him. Though it was an unexpected visit, after all the drama these past few days, it felt good to have a normal morning. She poured him a cup and sat next to him on the couch.

"How has work been treating you? You are hardly home anymore" She said.

"Yea, it has been crazy but now I finished all the company tradeoffs, and made a good amount of agreements with other companies. Over all I did such a good job they are giving me a paid months' vacation." Hinata's eyes went wide.

"What? When do you go back?"

"January, so it's almost a year off since were still in February. So I have loads of time to myself" He said while laughing.

"Honestly you are very lucky" She took a sip of her coffee.

"How are things with you and Tenten?"

He blushed a little. "U-uh I don't know what you mean.."

"Come on Neji, we aren't at work so it's okay to say you have a hard crush on your coworker. I mean it was to be expected since you go to all these business meetings in hotels and resorts with her. Honestly what are you waiting for?"

"Just the right time, you can't rush these things, how about you and Naruto?"

She fell silent. "Naruto and I?" She bites her lip. She knew Neji was kind of over protected and if he heard something bad happened between them, well, he and a few other boys she grew up with would make Naruto pay. To protect him she decided to do the unthinkable. "We have been fine, great actually! He was going to be coming by later" Once she finished talking, she felt kind of relieved hoping he believed her.

"I see" he drank his coffee. "Care to explain the bandages on your neck then?" She froze, she felt nervous now. "Do you honestly think you can lie to me? Now tell me whats going on?"

"N-Nothing has been going on Neji-san, really I-"

"So tell me why people at the job have been telling me that you been depressed for months and was hanging around that Uchiha kid!" She couldn't look in his eyes anymore. She was frightened.

"No Neji it wasn't Sasuke who caused this! We were just friends! That's all really!" She had to force herself to look at him. She had to prove she could be strong on her own.

"So it was Naruto who did this to you!" Neji was out raged, not only that she was hurt, but she was lying to his face.

"Neji no! I just had an accident really!"

"Do you honestly think it's okay to sit here and lie in front of my face? Hinata out of all people I expected for you to tell me when something was going wrong! As a Hyuuga you should know-"

"Neji stop! I know I am a Hyuuga and what I did was disgraceful to the name! Why you think I haven't told anyone in our family!"

"Explain to me why did you resort to hurting yourself! Why didn't you call me!"

"I was just going through a hard time!"

"Because of Naruto!"

"Neji No-"

"I knew there was a reason why I didn't like this kid"

"Neji please don't do anything I can take care of myself!"

"I can obviously see that!" Those words stabbed her like a million needles in her heart. "I will take care of him for you! He will feel the pain be brought upon you."

"Neji you don't know anything that has been going on!"

He smirked at her sentence. "Hinata, you underestimate me so much. I know everything that happens in the office. I know who it happens to. So please, I know more than you think."

"Neji I am begging you, leave him alone!"

"Don't worry, I won't touch him now." He drank a sip of his coffee and stood up. He began to walk to the door. "He will get it when he least expects it" And with those words he left. She felt a chilling feeling going down her spine.

"N-Neji please…" She felt the tears swell her eyes. In less than a second she felt her sadness turn to anger. She grabbed her jacket, put shoes on and left her apartment. She walked in the cold to a dark haired man's house. She went up the stairs and knocked furiously.

"I'm coming!" Said the voice. The man came to the door and opened it. "Oh he-" And at that moment Hinata slapped him in the face.

"W-What the fuck was that for!"

"Why do you always open your damn mouth Kiba!"

He touched his cheek and looked at her. "What the hell are you taking about?"

"I know you talk to Neji more than I do! Why the hell did you tell him my business!" She was outraged.

" You should of seen yourself! You looked miserable! And now look at you! Look what that idiot did to you!"

"No matter what, my business was not for you to tell anyone! No matter how concerned you were!"

"Hinata it disgust me the love you have for him. You know I treated you better!"

She grunted. "Don't even bring that up!"

"Why Because you know its true!"

"Kiba it was in the past and we are only meant to stay friends. I only agreed to one date! One! I was never in love with you!"

"You know I think I will give my own gift to Naruto because honestly I am sick of the Naruto business!"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"You know when you broke ties with that loser you could of given me a fucking chance! But no you are and always will be hooked on Naruto! But you know so many years pasted by that I think I will take my frustration out on him!"

"Kiba please-"

"It won't be any time soon so don't worry. Enjoy it while it last" And with those words he shut the door in her face. She banged on the door.

"Kiba! Kiba open the door!" She knew it was no use. She began to walk away. She felt defeated. She decided to walk home. She open her door to see Naruto with pizza and a few beers.

"How did you?"

"The doormat key"

"I should really find a new spot for that key" She jokingly said. She took her shoes and coat off. Naruto patted the sofa cushion next to him.

"Come grab a seat, and grab a beer!" She smiled and sat next to him. "Okay so I have a few movies here." She smiled at him. "I have the breakfast club, 13 going on 30, White chicks, and a whole bunch more!" She laughed.

"You remembered" She whispered.

"Of course! Now sit back, relax and let's enjoy the show shall we?" She smiled at agreed. The movie started and she smiled. She looked at the window and saw it begging to snow. But then her eyes focused on Naruto. She knew he was trying really hard, and it would take time to make things work, but somewhere in her heart she knew things would get better.

"Are you watching?" He asked.

"Huh yea, I just noticed it was snowing out" She lied.

"Oh shit, yes that means it's a perfect movie day" He said while laughing. He grabbed a slice of Pizza and handed it to her. She smiled and took it.

"Thank you.."

"No thank you! For being the wonderful Hinata I know!" She smiled at him and so they watched the movie. She didn't want this happiness to go away. She felt herself slowly healing. With this new found happiness, she forgot the things she heard today. She just wanted to be happy with him, and forget all the evil in the past.

'Can this moment last forever?'

_**A/N This story shall be finished soon! I promise you! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know there was a lot of Drama but hey I love Drama! Well leave me reviews and told me what you thought kay? Ja Ne~!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


	9. The Past is the Past

_**A/N Alright this is it you guys! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you! Love you guys and tell me how it is!**_

**Chapter 9- The past is the past**

They were up to their third movie and they had fallen asleep. She had her head resting on his chest while he had his head on top of her. Naruto awoke at 1 am and was startled as he saw Hinata resting on him. He couldn't help but smile. He watched her as she shifted in her sleep. He looked down at her with admiration. He loved her so much it killed him. He kissed her head softly and held her closer. He closed his eyes again and shifted into a peaceful sleep. The night went by and he awoke. Hoping to see her but he heard a light scream of pain coming from Hinata's room. He got up and darted to her room. He knocked on the door.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing I-"

"Please don't lie" He heard her whimpering.

"M-My bandages…." He looked down and opened the door.

"You need to take them off? I can help you." He said with a shameful look on his face. He didn't want to see the scratches but in the end they were his fault. He walked to her and blushed. He went behind her and began to undo the bandage. He started going around her and the bandages began to reveal her skin. His heart sank when he saw the scratch marks on her chest and stomach. She blushed as he stared. She quickly covered herself.

"T-thank you…" She said while looking down. He walked out the room and she sat on the bed. She felt her heart beating fast and she felt her face flush. She felt like the feelings she once had were awakening. She remembered how she woke up this morning and it only made her heart beat faster. She clenched her blankets. She didn't think her feelings would come back this fast. She didn't know what she was going to do. She took a deep breath and put a shirt on. It did feel better to have the bandages off. She walked out her room and saw Naruto in the kitchen. Her eye brow twitched as she went to him.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?"

"You like ramen right?" She laughed a little.

"Only when you make it" She giggled and went next to him. "Thank you.." She looked up in his eyes and blushed. "Y-you know for helping me with the bandages." Her gaze was stuck on his eyes. He blushed as he looked at her. He got closer to her face but then the pot made a whistling sound which meant the water was hot. She went to take care of the ramen. Naruto sighed but then smiled. She put the Ramen on the table and they both sat down to eat. As she ate her ramen she looked up at him and smiled.

Time went on. The days became longer and the nights became shorter. Naruto spent more and more time with Hinata. He kept proving his worthiness through small gestures such as long talks at night, watching movies, and just spending time together doing things they both liked. As much as she was afraid to admit it she began to feel the love she once had for him. But she still had a fear hovering over the love she felt. Those days were turning into weeks, than months. It was at the end of September. The air became chilled, and the leaves were turning multiple shades of color. She had been waiting for Naruto since he said he had wanted to talk to her. It has been almost a year since Naruto and Hinata's split. Hinata realizing her feelings towards Naruto, she started to become distant. Her feelings came off in a negative way.

She sighed as she lay on the couch. She was waiting for Naruto to come; she had recently developed knots in her stomach every time she would hear his voice, his name, anything that was associated with him. She was going crazy for the past few weeks. She was still scared, she still worried. She heard a knock on the door and got up fast. She walked to the door and breathed in deeply. She opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hey Hinata how-"Before he could finish talking she walked away into the living room and sat on the couch. He huffed and sat next to her. It was complete silence. "Hinata I-"

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No Hinata I-"

"I bought juice" she was about to walk to the kitchen and he grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him.

"Why do you keep doing that"

"D-doing what I was just going to get you jui-"

"No! You keep trying to stay away from me, and not looking at me in my eyes! Hinata what's going on with you"

"Nothing I don't understand what your-"

"You are horrible at lying. Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No I-"

"Is it that I am around you too much because I can-"

"NO!" She yelled as she looked down on the ground. He let go of her and just looked at her.

"Hinata what's wrong…" she was clenching her fists. She has been hiding how she felt for the past few months. "Hinata please, tell me what's wrong" She couldn't take it.

"D-Do you know how hard, how hard it is to fall in love"

"Hinata what are you-"

"I fallen back in love with you but it's so hard! It hurts Naruto" He was about to get up and hold her but she backed away.

"Hinata"

"You have no idea how scared I am to let myself open to you again!"

"Hinata haven't I proved to you that I am not that stupid idiot from before! Hinata I love you! I will do anything for you!"

"Naruto what is it you don't understand! Here let me lay it on the table for you. Let's say, when we were together I would look at Sasuke with admiration and love. How would you feel, pretty broken correct? Okay now let's say, you were unhappy and then you told me to go with the person I truly loved and would be happy with. Through a small amount of protesting I eventually go to Sasuke.

"Enough" Naruto mumbled

"And then picture me throwing myself in his arms and kissing him." She saw Naruto become angered. "I'm not even done! Now imagine months pass, and then I see you and tell you I am marrying Sasuke! And that's not the best part! I tell you I want to break the marriage because I now realized my true feelings for you! Now how would you feel?!" She began to cry.

"Hinata please stop"

"Oh and the best part, now imagine I was the only girl you were with, even after the break up and then I tell you I slept with him! How would you feel huh?!"

"Enough!" Naruto yelled. "I know I fucked up! I get it! I can never take back my mistakes!" She stood silent. "Hinata if you love me just let me in"

"NO! I did that once! And look what happened!" Naruto tried to hug her again but she pushed him away. "Get out"

"W-what"

"Get….out" She had her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she cried.

"Hinata please just give me one last chance-"

"Leave" He got up and began to walk out the door. Before he took his last step he took out a picture from his wallet and left it on the counter of her kitchen. And with that he left and closed the door. She fell onto the couch and began to cry. She didn't know what her heart wanted anymore. She didn't want to get hurt again, but she also knew she didn't want to be without him. She looked out the window and saw the rain hit the window pain. She put her face in her lap and stood silent. What could she do now? No matter what she did there was always something wrong with it. Should she take the risk and go back with Naruto? Or should she be a coward and stay living with the question of what if. She got up and went to her kitchen. She saw a paper on the counter and picked it up. Her eyes watered once she saw it was the picture of Naruto and herself on a picnic. She turned it over and noticed he wrote something. Tears ran down her cheeks as it read 'This will always be the happiest time in my life'. At that moment she realized the answer. She wanted to be with him, though it will be hard at times, she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Without a second thought she ran out the door, with no jacket.

"He couldn't have gotten too far" she never needed him more than ever at this moment. "I need to tell him"

**With Naruto**

The rain was hitting his face. The rain was coming down so hard he didn't realize he had tears falling down his face. Will his mistake follow him for the rest of his life? He knew he would never understand her pain, and he understood she was scared but she should know him enough to give him another chance. He clenched his chest; he couldn't take the thought of not being with her. He was already a distance from her apartment but he had to prove to her that he loved her. He had to try one more time. He couldn't live without her. She was the love of his life. He began to run back to the apartment. The rain was pouring which made it hard to see. As he ran he bumped into a tall figure.

"Sorry sir I-"As he tried to get up he was pushed right back down. "Hey man what's your problem!" He looked up and saw a tall man in a hoodie. He was soon picked up and thrown into an ally way. As he went to get up he felt a strong force puncture his side. He gasped for air. He felt back on the ground. As he gasped for air he was kicked on his sides numerous times. The man picked him up by his collar and pinned him against the brick wall. The guy went to hit his face but he blocked and punched the guy in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He went to run but was kicked down by another tall figure. He was picked up with his arms folded behind his back. The figure began to punch him in the face and stomach over and over. Naruto was whimpering in pain. Blood fell down his face and his sides were aching. They dropped him to the floor. He lay their lifelessly. They kicked him so he would be facing upward. The figure kneeled over Naruto and picked him up off the floor a little.

"If you ever hurt her again, I will kill you" Said the voice.

Naruto stared but didn't say a word, his eyes were swollen which made it harder to see. It was getting harder to breath due to all force brought onto his ribs. There were footsteps heard in the distance.

"N-Naruto!" The young voice belongs to Hinata. The tall figure dropped Naruto.

"This is a warning" The figure spit on his face and began to walk away. It was 2 figures that ran off. He dropped to the ground and let the rain fall on him. He heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Naruto where are you, its freezing out here" She said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"H-Hinata…." He said. He said once more but a little louder even though it hurt.

Hinata didn't hear it and she soon turned back. He watched as she walked away. He tried to pick himself up and after some effort he finally did it. He leaned against the wall and began to walk back towards her apartment building. The pain was excruciating but he endured it. He had to try and get her back one more time. He bites down on his lip as he kept walking. As he came closer he fell on to the ground. He yelled in pain and got himself right back up.

"I can do this" He said to himself. At this point, it was all or nothing to get her back.

**With Hinata**

She made her way back into her apartment. She sighed. She was going to try and call him; maybe he stopped somewhere to eat or something. She went into her room and began to take her clothes off. She heard a knock on the door. It startled her. Who would come all this way in the pouring rain? She looked at the time and saw it was 9pm. She threw a robe on and went to answer the door. She opened the door and was startled.

"N-Naruto what happe-" He collapsed onto her. She gasped but dragged him in to the house with all the strength she had. She brought him to the couch.

"N-Naruto! What happened to you?!" She was worried sick. She looked at his face, he had bruises all over.

"Hinata I-"

"Shh don't talk. Let me get you out of these clothes, you're going to freeze to death." She began taking off his shirt. She saw that it hurt every time he moved. "I'm sorry" She said every time she saw him in pain. She took his shirt off, his tank top and shoes. She looked up at him. She blushed a little, though it wasn't the right time for this. She unbuttoned his pants. She looked away shyly and took off his pants one leg at a time. She went to the bathroom and got him a towel. She tried to dry his face and arms. She looked down the whole time.

"Hinata.."

"Naruto please-" She was crying. She couldn't help but feel like this was her fault. If she would of accepting his feelings, apologies, everything, this would of never happened. Now he was beaten up because of her. She knew who must of did this. She clenched her teeth in attempt to hold back her sobs. He picked up her face and looked at her.

"Hinata…I am so-"

"Naruto we can talk later let me just clean you up. I'll make you some soup now" She got up and went to boil water. She wiped the tears off her eyes. The water finished boiling and she put the water in the cup of soup. He brought it to him with chop sticks. She sat down next to him. She twirled the noodles on to the chop sticks. She put it next to his mouth and waited for him to open. He did, slowly, and he ate the noodles. She was about to give him more but then his hand went lightly on her hand. She put the soup down and looked at him.

"Hinata please, I need to tell you" his voice sounded tired and dead. She didn't want to cry, why should she? He was the one in pain right now.

"Naruto"

"I won't take no for an answer" He said between breaths, "I want to be with you" She looked down at him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" her eyes grew wide. "Hinata, I love you and I want to prove-"

She kissed him lightly. "You've already done enough" She grabbed his arms and put them inside her robe. He was cold but her body was warm, and that's what he needed. He wrapped his cold arms around her waist and put his head on her chest. He closed his eyes and started to rest. She kissed the top of his head as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She cried while he held her. Then she felt a light squeeze.

"Don't cry no more, I never want you to cry because of me" He kissed her chest.

"Naruto I-"He fell asleep before she could finish talking. She kept him close all night, it was time they acted like adults and just left the past in the past. Why should they lose a person they love due to something that happened in the past?

**The Next Day**

Naruto awoke on the couch. He was in missives amount of pain. "Hinata" She came from the kitchen with a long black sweater on and pink pajama pants.

"How are you feeling" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I been better" She smiled at his response.

"I'm making some soup okay?" She smiled and went to the kitchen. He close his eyes and put his hand on his head. "I am going to fuck this guy up when I see him" He mumbled.

"Here you go, do you need help sitting up?"

"No I got it" He said as he sat up. He began to eat but then felt Hinata looking at him.

"Naruto um…"

"hm?"

"I'm sorry about last night, It's my fault"

"Did you call guys to jump me?"

"No but-"

"Just tell me who it was"

"Promise me you won't fight or anything"

"I make no promises"

"Naruto please.."

"Fine, I will come back my own way" He smirked. "Well who was it?"

"Neji and Kiba" Naruto laughed.

"I Should of known! Okay!"

"Oh and one more thing"

"hm?" He took down a few more noodles.

"Sasuke and Sakura are on their way to see you." The room fell silent. They both knew it was going to be awkward. Naruto slept with his best friends girlfriend, almost married her, Sasuke spent a lot of time with his best friends girlfriend, and the girls kind of hated each other and yea, kind of a lot for one room. There was a knock on the door and they both stared at it. Hinata got up and went to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"Please come in" She said to the both of them. They walked in and saw Naruto. Sakura mouthed the words oh my god.

"Naruto" Sasuke said. He went to his side. "Who fucked you up so much?"

"Don't worry about it"

"But you look terrible"

"I got it the first time." He drank some of his soup. "I'm fine just a few bruises and what not. I'll be fine. Um Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Are we cool?' He asked nervously.

Sasuke took a deep breath and put his hand out. "Yea we're cool. But you better take care of her you got it?"

"Of course" He smiled.

Sakura walked up to Hinata. "Hey"

"Hey"

"Look Hinata I-"

"Want some tea?"

"S-sure" She smiled as she went in the kitchen with Hinata.

"Sakura are we you know okay now?"

"Yea, you know we all kind of messed up but the past is the past. We should just learn to let it go."

"Thank you.."

"For?"

"Just being my friend even though I did some real horrible things"

"Like I said the past" Hinata stated.

"Is the past" Sasuke stated.

"We should just live in the present and forget regret" Sasuke said to Naruto, as Hinata said to Sakura.

What happened in the past will always leave a remaining scar, but to become stronger you have to learn to let go and live your life. Holding on to something will only make you miserable in the long run. Live life to the fullest and forgives the ones who hurt you. Well if they deserve it. Sometimes you mess up, but you learn from your mistakes right?

_**There it is, it's over…how did you guys like it? I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! I love you all so much and I appreciate all of you sticking with me to the end! I might be writing short stories for now (most likely not) so stay tuned! Love always**_

_**Fefe D.**_

_**Or not hah trolololo**_

**A Few Months Passed**

"Naruto where are we going?'

"Don't worry, it's your birthday!"

"Yes it is my birthday and I think I should know where you are taking me"

"Trust me okay?" He kissed her softly.

"Fine" She said while fighting her blush. They made their way to the diner they always go to. She saw the lights were off inside. She tilted her head. "I think its closed today"

"Hmm let's check"

"No we can't"

"Come on" He dragged her inside and she was soon startled by a loud 'Surprise'. She jumped back. She mouthed the words Oh my God. "Happy Birthday Hinata" A big smile came over her face.

"N-Naruto this is amazing. T-thank you so much" Tears were swelling up her eyes.

"Wait"

"huh?" The whole party stopped to look at Hinata and Naruto. Sasuke smiled as he held Sakura in his arms.

"What's going on?" She asked as she was looking at the couple.

"Watch, you'll see." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"Hinata, we had a crazy year; filled with a million things we shouldn't even get into." She laughed it off. "But you always said, prove to me you love me and I tried. But I never had something good enough, well other than walking to you in a thunderstorm while being in the biggest amount of pain ever. Well I'm not good with words. But I hope I don't screw these up." He went down on one knee and her eyes became wide. He opened a box revealing a diamond ring with lavender stone surrounding it. "After all we went through, I wanted to know, if you will be my wife?"

Without a second thought she threw herself on him. "Yes Naruto! A Million times yes!" She cried as he put the beautiful ring on her finger. She kissed him with all the love she had. Everyone was cheering for the happy couple. Sakura ran to Hinata's side. She squealed.

"Can you believe it! We are both engaged!" Sakura was just as happy as Hinata was. "We should plan everything together and have a bachelorette party together and-"

"Why not party now and discuss this later huh?" Asked Sasuke. "Congratulations Hinata"

"Thank you Sasuke" She hugged him.

Naruto was walking through the crowd until he found Neji at the bar. He grinned.

"Hey there Cousin-in-law" he whispered and Neji twitched. He drank another shot of scotch. "Well I guess we are family now since I am marrying Hinata. Oh yea, in the Hyuuga family I heard the closest family member of the heir of the Hyuuga household has to pay for the wedding is that correct?"

He sighed in defeat "Yes"

"Well I think I will look for expensive places for weddings and I'll get back to you" and with those words he walked away. He then ran into Kiba, at the other end of the bar drinking.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto said happily.

"What do you want kid"

"Well I just thought you should have a date tonight, so I took the liberty of finding each and every one of your girlfriends." His eyes went wide.

"You what!"

"Here is Ino, Karin, and Temari. They been waiting for your call and they are upset you didn't invite them to this marvelous event." The girls began to yell at him and hit him. "Well have a good night you guys!" He walked away and went to Hinata.

"Pay back is a bitch ain't it" He mumbled.

"What you say?"

"Nothing so are you happy?"

"Yes thank you Naruto for everything" She kissed him lightly.

"Anything for you. And Hinata"

"Yes?"

"I will prove my love to you every day, as long as we both shall live."

"As will I.."

_**A/N Now I am done! Hope you guys enjoyed it and again thank you! And also, if you do something to someone, it will come back to you! So don't be a jerk! Bye you guys! Stay tuned for the next one!**_

_**Fefe D.**_


End file.
